A Bit Of A Problem Heading Home
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: The Voyager crew finds a wormhole that leads back to the Alpha Quadrant, but in an enemy territory that Voyager crew are unfamiliar with, but not the rest of Starfleet since they have been fighting them for some time now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

The Voyager was flying at warp, passing through the stars that were alien to the crew. It had been four years since the Voyager and its crew along with the Maquis ship commanded by Chakotay got stuck out in the Delta Quadrant by the entity known as the Caretaker.

After Captain Janeway destroyed the Caretaker's array, she decided to have the Maquis join the crew as one crew, a Starfleet crew. All the idea sounded fine, Janeway herself didn't know how it would turn out. Some of the Maquis were ex Starfleet officers who left.. Others were ex Starfleet cadets that either decided to get out or got kicked out. And others were ex Federation citizens. The Federation citizens and the Starfleet officers that left Starfleet were dissatisfied with how the Federation dealt the assigning a border between the Cardassian union and the Federation. Some of the Federation planets were not on the Cardassian side of the border and some of the Cardassian planets were on the Federation side of the border.

But the Federation citizens living on those planets that were now part of Cardassian space were outraged. For years they had lived on those planets, making lives for themselves, starting families, etc. But one day the Federation took all of that away from them. Those men and women weren't going to go out without a fight. They surely didn't want to be under Cardassian law and decided to form an elite group of freedom fighters against the Cardassians and the Federation. Also the Cardassians themselves often caused heartache for the colonists of the planets that were on the border of Cardassian space. Cardassians would constantly come by somebody's property and harass someone and even their family to the point of the Cardassian soldiers killing or even raping the Federation colonists.

But as much the Federation wanted to help those poor colonists, they simply couldn't due to that fact those Federation colonists were at the edge of Federation space, and the Federation had other matters to attend to.

But with all of the turmoil the Maquis had to face, Janeway was surprised that the Maquis crew intertwined more easily with the rest of the Starfleet crew than she thought before. But Janeway was grateful for the integration between the two crews. Yes there were some rough edges along the beginning, but things cooled between the former Maquis and the Starfleet crew. Well, except the ex Maquis crewmember Seska who was actually a Cardassian disguised as a Bajoran and established an alliance with the Kazon. Also the ex Maquis member Michael Jonas was betrayed the Voyager crew, but Jonas and Seska were killed, and somehow that was only a fitting end for the both of them for betraying Janeway, since she was trying to bring the crew home with all her effort.

The last four years had been difficult for the Voyager crew as a whole, Maquis included. They were about sixty thousand light years from home. Their energy reserves were almost gone, since the Voyager had not come in contact with a friendly alien species or a planet that carried energy to what the Voyager used. But Janeway had her crew trying to do the best they could by conserving what power they had left. That meant not using any more replicators, no holodecks, nothing. The Voyager crew were trying to do the best and go with the flow of things.

In his quarters, Ensign Harry Kim, the Voyagers chief operations officer, was busy playing in clarinet. For Harry, he was one of the youngest crewmembers on the ship. He was fresh out of the Academy and desired to go home more than the rest of the crew. He always looked at a picture of his parents each night before he went to bed, always thinking about them, always wondering what he would say if he would ever see them again.

But what was also special about Harry Kim was he was fresh out of the Academy and in charge of a department of a state of the art starship, and part of the senior staff. Most Starfleet captains, or any captain in general, would appoint someone who had more experience or was older. But Captain Janeway knew something was special about Harry Kim when she was reading his Starfleet profile. So she picked him to head up the operations department on her ship.

Harry was playing a new concert piece he had been writing for a few months, after Janeway told everyone no more holodeck time. So Harry decided to concentrate more on his clarinet playing.

But with Harry in the room were Lieutenant junior grade Tom Parris, the Voyagers chief helm officer, and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, the ships chief engineer. Both were misfits of sorts before they became officers on the Voyager after the ship was stuck in the Delta Quadrant.

Tom Paris was a washed up ex Starfleet officer who was in a bit of a crises involving some Starfleet officers while he was serving on the USS Exeter. He was thrown out of Starfleet and was looking for a fight, and that's where he found the Maquis. But as luck would have it, with his first mission, he was caught and put in a penal camp on Earth. It wasn't until Captain Janeway made a deal with Paris where he would be an observer, helping to track down another ex Starfleet officer named Chakotay. To make matters worse, he was the son of an admiral whom captain Janeway had served under when she was a science officer. Paris's father was strict and always expected nothing but the best in his officers and especially his son. Paris always seemed like the ugly duckling of sorts because he never felt like he could measure up to his father's standards.

For B'Elanna Torres, she had been kicked out of Starfleet Academy after a short stay, due to her Klingon nature of having a bad temper. All of her professors, except one, thought she was wasting her time trying to become an officer. The daughter of a human male and a Klingon female, she was always looking for a fight. Torres then joined the Maquis under Chakotay and was his chief engineer aboard their ship. After she and the rest of the Maquis became part of the Voyager crew, Chakotay convinced Janeway to promote Torres to chief engineer, because of her abilities to get things done while coming up with different options to suit different circumstances.

At the beginning of the long journey home, Torres regarded Paris as a pig and couldn't see past that macho male exterior. But as time went on, Torres and Paris's relationship softened to the point to where both wanted to go out together. And they've been a couple ever since that incident where Paris and Torres were stuck in the middle of space in environmental suits.

Harry Kim finished his piece and looked at his friend to see if they liked it, and of course, they did and responded by clapping.

Harry looked at the two. "Thanks guys, I appreciate the gratitude."

Paris nodded. "So Harry, what was that piece called again?"

"Um, well I haven't given a title yet," Kim said, giving a halfway frown. "I'll think of one one of these days.

"Well all you need now is a bad to play with," Torres replied,

Kim smiled at his Klingon friend. "Now that I've already been thinking of. I'm thinking about making a band called the Kimtones," Harry was finishing. "What do you think?"

Paris thought it was great but something didn't sound right. "The Kimtones?"

Harry nodded, his expression all lit up. "Yeah. Doesn't it sound great?"

B'Elanna was kind of on the other side of the fence. "The Kimtones sounds kind of cheesy for the name of a band."

Harry was a little disappointed with B'Elanna's response. "Well you form a band and call them what you want. The Kimtones name are staying."

Both Parris and Torres didn't want to push anymore, because after all, it wasn't their band. Harry was right, of course.

Suddenly the com channel came on. "All senior officers report to the bridge," Janeway's voice said through the channel.

And with that, all three left Kim's quarters heading to the bridge.

They all wondered what was going on. Did they encounter some sort of ship. And if that's the case, why aren't they at red alert, or even yellow alert. Did the ship find a planet or a species that had similar power the Voyager needed so it could get refueled with energy? Paris, Kim, and Torres were about to find out.

As Kim, Torres, and Paris exited the turbolift, the one right next to Lieutenant commander Tuvok, the Voyager's chief of security who was a Vulcan, they headed for their respectable stations.

Neelix, the Voayger's chef, ambassador, and unofficial counselor, along with the Doctor, the ship's holographic chief medical officer, and Seven of Nine, a human who was once a Borg but rescued by the Voyager crew, also came on the bridge. Neelix moved to the seat right next to Commander Chakotay's seat, who was the ships executive officer. Seven went to her console right behind the captain's and first officers seats. The doctor sat right next to Captain Janeway's seat.

Paris was the first out of the group to ask the question. "So what's going on?"

Janeway was mixed with emotions. "We've encountered something, something we've seen before."

Everyone was blank.

"But what is it?" Neelix asked.

"A wormhole," Janeway responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

The senior staff of the Voyager were at a loss for words, even the crewmen who worked at the station that displayed the Voyager ship, behind the captain and first officer's chair.

"A wormhole?" Tom said, a little louder than what he wanted the sentence to come out.

Maybe it was like that due to the fact that Paris and the rest of the Voyager crew had been down this road before on several occasions, all ending with frustration on trying to get back home.

Janeway put her hands on her hips, gazing around at her crew. "Look, I already know what everyone is about to say, that we've been down this path before and nothing has happened. But this time it's different," Janeway said. "Mr. Tuvok, please explain."

The Vulcan security chief nodded. "This wormhole was encountered by us approximately over a year and a half ago, when we found the two Ferengi on the planet, based on the readings we took during that time period. I have run a scan and the wormhole we're encountering now matches the one from last year."

"You mean this is the Barzan wormhole?" Torres spoke up.

"Correct," Tuvok responded in his calculative predictable pattern of speech. "However, as we all know the Barzan wormhole wasn't fixed, meaning it jumped around from point to point."

"Sounds like what I did before I met any of you," Neelix joked.

A few chuckles were heard around the bridge.

Tuvok continued, unfazed by Neelix's comment. "However, the space around the wormhole has been fixed, meaning the wormhole is stuck at the moment and not going anyway. However, if my calculations are correct, the wormhole will be moving with in the next few days to a new point."

Everyone was started to get excited about this, especially young Harry Kim, who was more eager than anybody else to get back home.

"Then let's go through it," Kim expressed his thoughts on the subject.

Chakotay looked at the young man. "Harry, we're not even sure where the wormhole leads on the other side."

"For all we know it might lead it back to the edge of the Delta Quadrant near Kazon space, or it might lead us to the Gamma Quadrant," Paris responded.

Kim was now a little embarrassed for having spoken to soon.

"But there is one way of knowing," Janeway said as she turned her attention to Tuvok. "Launch a probe in the wormhole. Let's find out if the yellow brick road can take us back to Emerald City."

Janeway had a smile on her face, almost laughing at her analogy of comparing the story of the book "The Wizard of Oz" to her and her crews predicament.

"Yellow brick road, Emerald City?" Seven spoke, confused at what the captain was saying.

Janeway gazed her attention to the woman who was once a Borg drone. "It's from 'The Wizard Of Oz', Seven," Janeway said, smiling at her.

Chakotay couldn't help smiling a little either, knowing Seven still wouldn't get it.

"If you say so Captain," Seven said, more confused now than she was a few moments ago.

Tuvok gazed his attention from his console to Janeway. "The probe is ready captain."

Janeway nodded. "Launch the probe."

And with that, Tuvok punched a button on his console and the probe went flying into the wormhole.

"Let's take a look. Harry, the screen please," Chakotay said.

Kim followed at Chakotay's command and the view screen came on where it displayed the probe going into the wormhole.

"About how long will the probe take to get some readings," The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure," Tuvok said. "Perhaps thirty minutes to an hour."

"I don't know if I can stand that long," Kim spoke. "That sounds like an eternity."

Several smiles filled around the officers on the bridge.

"You know if you want to kill some time, waste extraction could use some help right now," B'Elanna looked at Harry, joking with him.

"I think I can wait a while then," Harry said, knowing full well he wouldn't want to mess with anything disgusting.

More smiles filled around the bridge from Harry's comment.

Neelix got up from his chair. "Well I better get down to the mess hall. I think I'll come up with something special for this occasion. Some kind of pudding to make."

"Forget the pudding, bring on the ice cream," Paris joked.

Neelix turned back to Tom. "Fine, we'll have ice cream then." Neelix exited via the turbolift down the small corridor by Harry Kim.

Janeway couldn't help admire her crew's spirits lifting up with this event, even though there might be a chance the other end of the wormhole might not lead to where she wanted to go.

Approximately forty-five minutes had passed since the probe had been launched.

Seven and the Doctor had left the bridge soon after Neelix departed, leaving the rest of the staff to tend to their stations.

Torres looked at everyone. "I take it back Harry, it does seem like this is taking forever."

B'Elanna wasn't going to get an argument from anyone this time.

"It does seem like the probe is taking its time," Janeway said as she was shifting to a different sitting position to get more comfortable in her chair.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Tuvok's security console. All eyes were now fixated at Tuvok.

Tuvok was looking at his console, looking at the information that was being presented to him. He turned his attention to his captain. "I believe the probe has some data on where it is at."

Janeway was eager to discover just where the other side of the wormhole led to. She tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Neelix, Seven, and Doctor, please report to the bridge."

Janeway felt it would only be fitting to have the entire senior staff watch the information the probe had recorded.

A few minutes later came Neelix, the Doctor, and Seven of Nine from the turbolift.

"The probe has sent some data for us," Janeway explained to the three. She nodded at Tuvok to begin what the probe had sent to them.

Everyone turned their attention to the view screen, where the information would be shown.

At first the probe recorded it going through the wormhole, then it recorded coming out of the wormhole and back into normal space.

The probe was flying around in space, recording everything around it. A few minutes later, several alien ships came hovering around the probe.

The probe itself was beamed onto the ship, where the image now consisted of several alien soldiers that looked like rhinoceroses, except the aliens had spikes or small little horns around the sides of their faces.

The aliens finally hit the probe and the transmission ended.

"That's the last of what the probe recorded captain," Tuvok explained.

Paris had a bewildered look on his face. "If I'm not mistaken, those aliens looked like Jem'Hadar soldiers, at least according to my memory."

"Species 4221," Seven spoke out. "A Borg cube encountered several Jem'Hadar ships in the far edge of the Gamma Quadrant approximately one hundred and twelve years ago."

"What happened to them?" the Doctor asked.

"The Jem'Hadar ships destroyed the Borg cube by ramming their vessels in a suicide run, causing the cube to be destroyed," Seven said, explaining what happened to the Jem'Hadar. "No Jem'Hadar have ever been assimilated, though the Borg are aware they are part of the Dominion that controls a vast amount of space in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Wouldn't that be a fight to see, the Borg fighting the Jem'Hadar," Tom said, trying to think what the outcome of the fight would be.

Chakotay looked at Tuvok. "Did the probe encounter those ships in the Gamma Quadrant?"

Tuvok shook his head. "Negative. The probe's transmission originated in sector 633."

B'Elanna's eyes grew wide. "That's in Cardassian territory, near the Badlands."

"So the wormhole does lead back to the Alpha Quadrant," Harry chimed in. He was excited at the prospect of going home, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"But if the Jem'Hadar are supposed to be in the Gamma Quadrant, then why are they in the Alpha Quadrant?" Neelix asked in confusion.

Janeway explained. "Five years ago, there was an artificial wormhole that was discovered near the Denorios Belt. The wormhole led from the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant. Then almost two years later, the Federation made first contact with the Dominion, which the Jem'Hadar are part of, where the Dominion destroyed a Galaxy Class starship in the process. In the middle of last year, the Cardassian's signed a treaty with the Dominion, causing the Cardassians to become part of the Dominion. At the end of last year, the Cardassians and the Dominion launched a full scale attack on space station Deep Space Nine. There, the Federation left the station to Dominion and Cardassian hands while the Federation and the Klingons moved back into Federation controlled space. Now the Federation and Klingons are fighting both the Cardassians and Dominion in an all out war that is probably destroying everything in the Alpha Quadrant at best."

Janeway wanted to explain the circumstances in full detail to not just Neelix, but to everyone else, in case they were not informed properly.

"I got information about what all happened several months ago when we encountered that array that the Hirogen were using," Janeway added.

"The same one that took me back to the Alpha Quadrant," the Doctor also said.

Everyone now had a heavy expression of sorrow on their faces. The wormhole led back to the Alpha Quadrant, but into an enemy's territory, one which the Voyager had never encountered, that being the Dominion.

"It's funny," Paris said as he looked at his shipmates who now had their attention to him. "We've been out here, lost, encountering the Kazon, Vidians, Borg, having two spies on board, and not to mention, being sent to that alien planet to live the remainder of our lives after the Kazon took over the Voyager, but it seems like the Federation has been through more hell right now with the Dominion than we have for the past four years. I'm kind of glad we're not fighting them. Who knows if we would even last in a fight with them."

Paris's words sunk in to everyone's mind. Tom was right, being in the Delta Quadrant seemed a lot better than being over on the other side of the galaxy where home was, where the Dominion was winning the war over the Federation and its allies.

"But this is our chance to get home," Harry said, wanting to go home now, more than ever.

"But Harry, Tom is right," Chakotay said. "If we go through that wormhole, there's no guarantee we'll last against the Dominion or Cardassins."

Chakotay looked at Janeway. "I've read from letters from the former Maquis that the Dominion is determined to destroy the Federation at all costs."

Janeway nodded. "I've read similar reports from Starfleet when we were receiving letters from home."

"Hey this is the Voyager," Harry said as he was moving away from the operations console and right next to the Doctor, Seven, and Neelix. "We've been though so much, yet each time we've survived. What makes you think this time would be different?"

Janeway let out a deep breath, a cause of not knowing what to do. She got up from her chair and began pacing around for a few moments. "I'll have to give this some thought if we're going to proceed to go through the wormhole." Janeway walked over to her ready room before entering it and turned around to face the crew. "You'll have my decision in thirty minutes."

And with that, Captain Janeway went into her ready room to think the situation through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

Captain Janeway walked into her ready room and the first thing she did was go over to the replicator and order some coffee. Even know she told the entire crew to conserve power, she felt this was an appropriate time to get some coffee.

The replicator replicated some coffee and Janeway picked up the cup and started to drink it. Even though she absolutely liked coffee, it had become apparent that she was addicted to the stuff.

She had first started to drink coffee to keep her up while cramming for exams while she went to the Academy. Kathryn had lousy study habits and always waited to the last minute to study for anything remotely for a test, so coffee came in handy.

Janeway moved towards the windows right next to her couch. She gazed at the stars, lost in thought on trying to figure out what she was going to do next.

The door chimed. Janeway got back to reality. "Come."

She glanced to see who was walking in and it was her first officer, Commander Chakotay.

When her original executive officer lieutenant commander Cavit had died on the way coming to the Delta Quadrant, Janeway could have easily promoted Mr. Tuvok to the position of first officer. But Janeway knew she needed someone to keep the Maquis in check, to forge an alliance with the Starfleet and Maquis personal into one crew, to where they could work together without getting into any problems. That's why Kathryn chose Chakotay.

Janeway had read up on Chakotay before going on a mission to the Badlands to get him and rescue her chief of security. In his profile, Chakotay was actually a lieutenant commander who had served at Starfleet's tactical training program at the grounds of Starfleet command. He was a tough teacher, relying on discipline and pushing people to achieve the goals he wanted the officers in question to accomplish. But something happened. Chakotay had learned that his father was dying and on top of that, the lands that he and his people lived on near the Cardassian border were being reassigned to the Cardassin side of the border. Chakotay noted to his superiors that he was outraged with what the Federation had done, but the superiors couldn't do anything about it and noted for Chakotay to drop the case. With that, Chakotay resigned his commission and left to go help his people and his father.

As Janeway picked Chakotay to become her executive officer, she though that having him as a full commander would be the best alternative, considering he was the captain of the Maquis vessel, just before it was destroyed. Even though Janeway wasn't sure how the situation with Chakotay and the Maquis would work out, it became all apparent that the situation would be fine, and the two crews would ease tensions with each other and work together, aside from the two traitors Seska and Michael Jonis.

Janeway looked at her first officer. "Come here to give me some advice?"

Chakotay smiled at her. Their friendship and grown throughout their stay in the Delta Quadrant, even more so than most captain and first officer relationships. "No, I actually came in to make sure you didn't drain any more power from the replicators with trying to get more coffee."

Janeway could sense Chakotay was teasing her. "Alright, I'm sorry I got coffee. I just needed it. I'll make a ship wide announcement on how I went above my orders on not draining any more power from the replicators to get coffee."

Chakotay couldn't help but smile some more. "Actually, if you want to try a more potent variety of coffee, B'Elanna recommends Raktajino."

Janeway looked confused. "What's a Raktajino?"

"It's Klingon coffee," Chakotay explained.

"Klingons have a form of coffee? I didn't even know they drank coffee," Janeway said, the idea was a little too absurd for her to absorb. "Must be one of the reasons why they have so much energy."

"Anyway, the real reason I came in was to see if you needed some help in clarifying your idea," Chakotay stated.

Janeway sipped some more of her coffee and started to walk around the room. "I keep on thinking that if I order the ship to go through the wormhole that we'll be destroyed in a manner of minutes, possibly hours or days, on a fool's errand," Janeway said. "But if we don't go in, I'll be denying the crew to get back to their families and friends, and possibly we won't get back home for another sixty years or sooner, or worse yet, we might all die out here."

Chakotay sighed. His captain was right about hinting the good and bad in the situation, but as first officer, he felt he should ease his captain's decision. "Well if I were in your shoes, I'd be feeling the same way. But I think Harry, is right, we've been through so much yet each time, we've managed to get out of a bad situation. I think we should go for it, it's a best shot."

Kathryn let Chakotay's speech sink into to her mind. Perhaps he was right. They've all struggled with not having their friends and loved ones by them and their homes were on the other side of the galaxy, and there was a possibility the crew would not see their homes again.

Janeway put her cup of coffee down at her desk, moved over to Chakotay, and padded his shoulder. "Thanks for the advice," she gently smiled at him. "I think I'm going to go for a little walk."

Chakotay nodded. "Good way to keep in shape," he smiled.

Janeway put out a little smirk and exited the doors right next to her ready room doors that lead to the bridge.

Janeway was walking down the various corridors on the ship, trying to come to a decision. Kathryn was greeted by various crewmembers who all said hello or acknowledged her as she moved past them. She turned down another corridor, this time an empty one, but only one other person was in the area besides her, and it was the assistant chief engineer lieutenant Joseph Kevin Carey who was working on a panel.

Although some people called him Joe for short, he was pretty much called Joseph by a lot of people, including his wife, whom was still in the Alpha Quadrant on Earth. Joseph was working on some wires, using some engineering tools laid out around the floor, along with a tricorder, and a tool kit, where the engineering tools and tricorder came from.

Janeway approached him and Carey took notice and started to get up before Kathryn told him to relax. "It's okay Joseph, I'm just going for a little stroll around the ship."

Carey acknowledged. "Because you have an important decision you're facing and you wanted to walk around to clear your mind."

Janeway was surprised. "How did you guess?"

Carey smiled. "That's what a lot of captains do when they're faced with an important decision. I've observed them through out my tenure with Starfleet."

Janeway nodded. His answer made sense. He was actually the first person to her knowledge that picked up on that notice of captains walking when they're trying to find clarity.

Janeway observed Carey at work. "So what are you doing down here?"

"Lieutenant Torres wanted me to fix some of these wires here that were needed of being replaced. They had simply been over worked these last four years," Carey answered.

"Can I ask you a question Mr. Carey," Janeway said, moving on to what was on her mind next.

He nodded.

"How have you been feeling on this trip, as far as emotionally is concerned," Janeway said.

Carey thought about it for a brief ten seconds or so before answering. "Well I can't say I've enjoyed being out here away from my wife and two sons, but I've also had the chance to work with some outstanding people who were part of the Maquis, whom I would have never in a million years work with them back home. They're great officers and people."

Janeway nodded sympathetically to Carey's response, similar to what she would have said.

"I was just thankful my wife and children are doing well back home when I got a letter from them a few months ago, Carey added. "They were all happy and thankful I was alive, yet sadden that I wasn't with them. They never gave up and my wife never remarried," Carey stated. "I knew the moment I met her that she was a very strong woman, and she was. She always kept me on my toes, which was something I adored in her. I'd give anything to see her again.

Janeway was almost about to let out a few tears. She felt she was getting misty eyed after what she just heard. "It must be very hard for you and for her too."

Carey nodded. "Yes it is. But I look at a picture of her and my sons each night before I go to bed wishing for them to be safe, and for them, even though they're far away from me, to somehow know that I'm fine and that I miss them too," Carey said, sighing a little.

Janeway put a sympathetic hand on Joseph's right shoulder. "Thanks for answering my questions Joseph."

And with that Kathryn moved on and proceeded to walk some more. Some how, hearing Mr. Carey's responses put Kathryn leaning more on the decision of taking the ship through the wormhole.

Janeway had now moved to another deck of the ship and was continuing to walk, sensing it was almost time for her to announce to the crew of her plans.

She walked into sickbay to see the Doctor examining Ensign Samantha Wildman's baby girl named Naomi.

The Doctor was holding a tricorder and scanning the baby. "I have to say Samantha, your baby is doing fine."

Samantha was glad to know. "Well I can't believe how much she has grown within the past few months. Before to long, she'll be as tall as me."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, and Janeway did the same thing.

"Well the rapid growth should stop and should she start to grow more normally with in the next few months," the Doctor said, reassuring the young mother.

Samantha thanked the Doctor. "Good for me, I'm getting tired of her getting new clothes every month."

Kathryn moved by Samantha to address her and her baby as the Doctor walked away.

"You're free to go ensign," the Doctor replied. "Captain," The Doctor nodded.

"She looks wonderful Samantha," Janeway noted to Naomi, smiling at the small girl.

"Thank you captain. It's kind of hard to raise her without her father," Samantha stated. "But thank god for Neelix being around. I don't know what I would do without him."

Kathryn understood the pain Samantha was holding back, not being with her husband, and not having him to help her raise their daughter, to be a family.

"I'll see you all later," Janeway smiled at the both of them, gently touching Naomi on her right cheek.

Janeway walked out of sickbay and had finally made her decision. She headed for the nearest turbolift to get to the bridge.

Kathryn stepped out of the turbolift and moved to the panel by her seat and touched a button. "This is the captain, I have made my decision. We're going through the wormhole and going home."

Everyone acknowledged while Harry Kim nearly got out of his station to give Captain Janeway a hug. But he decided to restrain himself and not get emotional, at least not until they all got safely back to Federation space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

With Janeway's command, the crew nodded.

Janeway addressed the crew some more. "Mr. Tuvok, I want this ship to be fully armed with every remaining torpedo locked and loaded when we return back to the Alpha Qudarant," Janeway ordered. "Also, have those phaser banks fully charged as well."

Tuvok nodded. "Aye captain, it's a most logical plan of defending ourselves."

Janeway couldn't help smirking a little at Tuvok's dry Vulcan answer.

"Lieutenant Paris, once we're through the wormhole, show us some of your impressive piloting skills. We're going to need them," Janeway said, eying at her helm officer.

Paris nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Janeway tapped her combadge. "Bridge to engine room."

"Torres here captain," Torres's voice went through the com channel. She had gone back to main engineering while Kathryn was taking a walk.

"I want you to scrap up all the power you can give me in those warp engines," Janeway stated. "I want us to be able to get out if we're being heavily fired upon."

"Understood ma'am," Torres said through the com channel.

Janeway tapped her combadge again. "Bridge to medical bay."

"Sickbay here captain," the Doctor's voice said through the com channel.

"Be prepared for causalities if we have any," Janeway noted.

"Understood, Doctor out," the Doctor finished.

"Janeway to Seven."

Seven of Nine was in Astrometrics working at one of the consoles. She tapped her combadge. "Go ahead."

"Could you modify the shields to where they would be regenerative if we come under attack?" Janeway's said, through the channel.

The idea seemed sound proof to the woman who was once a Borg drone. "I believe so captain. But it would take an hour or two to get the shields to comply with Borg technology."

"Go to engineering and get started with B'Elanna," Janeway ordered through the com channel."

"Yes captain," Seven stated. And without a moments notice, she exited Astrometrics and headed for main engineering.

B'Elanna was with ensign Vorik and crewman Dalby near the warp core as Seven of Nine walked into main engineering.

B'Elanna was looking at a tricorder. "Alright, I think got everything working in perfect order with the warp core."

"But for how long." Dalby said, stating the obvious.

Seven of Nine spoke up. "Lieutenant Torres."

B'Elanna wasn't exactly thrilled to see the former Borg drone grace engineering with her presence. She looked up at the former drone.

"Captain Janeway wished for me to help you to improve the shields so they could be regenerative if we're attacked.

Torres nodded. "Alright, let's get started. Mr. Dalby and ensign Vorik will help us."

"Agreed," Seven stated.

Even if she wasn't part of the Borg anymore, B'Elanna still felt she was in a way with her dry choice of words. But no time to help Seven improve her personality by the way she said sounded. They all needed to get the shields working to the captain's wish.

Torres moved to a console with the three. "Alright, start adapting the shields with Borg technology. I'll help out in any way I can."

Seven went to the console and started to push buttons. "Agreed."

"Just don't try to short circuit any power systems," Vorik stated the obvious.

"Wouldn't want the captain to hang us before we got home," B'Elanna said, in a joking dry wit manner.

Seven looked at the three, not impressed with their humor. "We are Borg. We do not make errors."

"Wow, I feel better now," Dalby sarcastically said.

Seven wasn't in the mood for humor by the likes of those people. She just kept to her work and did not say anything.

"Crewman Dalby, go to the console behind me and check the levels of the shield grid," seven said without even looking up at him.

Dalby complied and went over to monitor the levels of the shields.

"What can I do?" Vorik asked, wanting to be useful.

"Just stand there," Seven answered.

Torres and Vorik couldn't figure out if she made a joke or not.

A little over two hours had passed while Seven and B'Elanna were working on making the shields regenerative with Borg technology.

Vorik by now, having not felt useful, decided to check other systems and was away from Torres, Seven, and Dalby. Dalby on the other hand was still monitoring the shield levels and bored out of his mind. He had been at the same spot for the last two hours. B'Elanna did notice that he wanted to leave and do something else. Being at one spot for several hours while doing nothing isn't exactly a fun day at the office. Dalby was wondering when all of this would be over, that way he could get back to actually doing something.

Seven was checking some more of the readings from a console and she looked at B'Elanna. "I've ran several diagnostics and the regenerative shields seem to be complying with the Starfleet systems. We're ready."

Torres breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, good to hear." B'Elanna tapped her combadge. "Engineering to Bridge, we're ready down here."

"Good work to everyone down there," Janeway said through the com channel.

"Commander, initiate the regenerative shields," Janeway ordered to the Vulcan.

"Regenerative shields are online," Tuvok addressed the captain.

Kim looked up from his operations console. "All decks report ready captain."

Janeway nodded. "Thanks Harry."

Kathryn moved to her seat to sit down. Chakotay proceeded to sit down in his seat as well.

"Red alert, all hands to battle stations!" Chakotay voiced the commands to everyone not just on the bridge, but throughout the entire ship.

This was it, it was time to go home, but at the very same time, go and possible fight the Dominion, whom they had never fought before.

"Engage," Janeway ordered, sending Tom Paris to start pushing several buttons on his console for the ship to go through the wormhole.

The Voyager proceeded to go through the wormhole. As it entered, a slight jump of the entire ship made the crew jump for a second, but all regained their composure.

Traveling through the wormhole was just like going through the wormhole that connected the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant, even though there wasn't anyone who could compare how similar going through both wormholes could be since no one on the Voyager had gone through the wormhole that was right next to Deep Space Nine.

Harry Kim looked at his console to report to Janeway. "We're halfway through."

Janeway looked at Chakotay. Both were adventurers of sorts, going through the wilds of the Delta Quadrant. She knew she couldn't face anything without him being with her by her side. She was glad to know the man and for him to become a valuable member of the crew, as well as the first officer.

At times, Kathryn felt like she was one of the old explorers of Earth's past that sailed the Atlantic Ocean to the continents of North and South America, trying to find a northwest passage to get to India. Or perhaps one of the explorers that went mapping through the wilderness of North America, exploring the unknown lands and meeting all sorts of different animal life as well as the many Native American tribes.

But no more would that be the case, as she and the rest of the crew were now heading home, finally.

As the ship was going through the last bit of the wormhole, she wondered what she would be doing when she got back. Would Starfleet have a celebration for the crew's return home? Would they just send the ship back out to fight the Dominon?

And what would become of her crew, and more importantly the Maquis crew. Would some of the crew retire from Starfleet? Or would most of them resign their commissions? And what about the Maquis crew. Would the Federation Council pardon the Maquis crew, or would they send all the Maquis to a prision cell?

But first thing was first, getting back to Federation controlled space was the top priority. The Kathryn could sort out everything else later.

The Voyager came through the wormhole and arrived at the other end.

Everyone was a little un eased at where they were, off balanced in a way.

Chakotay turned to Paris. "Where are we Tom?"

Paris studied the readings from his helm console. "We're in the Alpha Qudarant."

Paris couldn't help but smile, as did the rest of the crew on the bridge. All except Tuvok, who's emotions were never let out due to being a Vulcan and the way his race purged their emotions at a young age.

Still, even though Tuvok did not smile, he was still glad to be back in the alpha Quadrant.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. Both had smiles on their faces, overjoyed and glad to be back on their side of space.

"Mr. Paris, set a course of Federation space, warp……."

A beeping noise came from Tuvok's security console, as it interrupted Kathryn's order to Tom.

"Captain, sensors are picking up four ships closing in on us fast," Tuvok stated. "They'll be here with in five minutes of us."

Janeway got out of her seat and walked over to the security chief. "What kind of ships are they?"

Tuvok looked at the information. "Sensors are classifying them as Jem' Hadar ships."

The grim reality came back to haunt the crew. They may be back in the Alpha Quadrant, but their celebration would have to wait until they deal with the Jem' Hadar.

The task was at hand to the one Starfleet that had never experienced a fight with the Dominion. They were going to fight them. Hopefully, the crew of the Voyager would prevail. If not, then it was a fools errand to bring the crew home for nothing.

"Put them on screen," Chakotay ordered.

Harry Kim worked his console and a few seconds later, the screen viewer displayed four incoming Jem' Hadar ships.

Janeway thought for a second. Could she send out a message that would be picked up by somebody in Federation space, or even Bajoran space, telling them that there was a Federation ship inside Dominion space that needed help.

But before Janeway could initiate her plan, the ship was hit and she lost her balance, causing herself to fall to the grown.

Chakotay quickly got out of his seat, moved over to her, and picked her. "You okay captain?"

Janeway nodded. She got back to her composure as she moved to the center of the bridge with her first officer. "Time to introduce ourselves to these bastard," Kathryn said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the Jem' Hadar ships. "Mr. Paris, attack pattern omega. Target the first Jem' Hadar ship's port Mr. Tuvok."

Paris and Tuvok got to work, moving their hands around their consoles.

The Voyager moved underneath the first Jem' Hadar ship's belly and started attacking the ship with phasers.

Tuvok glanced at his console and spoke up. "Minor damage to the Jem' Hadar ship."

Another hit rocked the Voyager, sending a lot of the bridge crew to lose control of themselves and they either hit the floor or lost their balance.

Paris grumbled. "Minor damage? These things are beating us like a rug."

Harry spoke up from looking at the readings from the operations console. "Shields still holding on as they're regenerating. But if we take any more beating like this, they're not going to be online for long."

Janeway tucked on her shirt. "Mr. Paris, attack pattern beta."

Paris nodded. "Hold on folks, this is going get bumpy."

The Voyager flew to the side of the Jem' Hadar ship it fired upon and started firing on the side of the enemy ship. But as the Voyager was firing, another Jem' Hadar ship fired upon the Federation starship. The ship jolted as the bridge crew lost their composure.

"Mr. Paris, how long would it take for us to reach DS9 from here?" Janeway asked the helm officer.

"A couple of hours at most," Paris informed Janeway.

"We may not even last that much longer if we're going to be here," Chakotay said, looking at his captain. And of course, he was right.

"We need to get the hell out of here and head towards the space station," Janeway replied.

"My thoughts exactly," Chakotay said, agreeing with Kathryn's next plan.

"Tom, set a course for Deep Space Nine, maximum warp," Janeway instructed.

Tom Paris nodded and moved his hands around the helm console.

The Voyager went to warp a few seconds later, but the four Jem' Hadar ships were right on their tail.

Tuvok spoke up. "Captain, the Jem' Hadar ships are on a pursuit course with us."

Kathryn shook her head. These things weren't going to quit on them. Janeway got another idea and moved over to Ensign Kim. "Harry, can we try to send a message to DS9, informing them we need assistance?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, but it really depends on how fast the message gets there."

Another fire hit jolted the ship again, sending Janeway to almost fall towards Commander Chakotay's chair. She got back up and looked at Harry. "Do it."

Harry nodded, complying to his captain's order.

Kathryn looked at Tuvok. "Continue to fire on the Dominion ships. Let's just hope we get to Deep Space Nine before we get blasted to smithereens."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

The Voyager continued to fly across space, still being pursued by the four Jem'Hadar ships.

The Voyager bridge crew were working frantically at their stations, trying to dodge the Dominion sips but also trying to make sure the Voyager's systems would not go out. After all, if something went out, that could cause a problem for the crew, especially if something important went out like warp core.

Kathryn Janeway was shaking her head while sitting in her command chair. She was somewhat mad that she was being chased by more bad guys. It had only taken a few minutes for her and her crew to get back home before they were being attacked. _Typical, she thought._

Another hit on the ship and the crew shook with the ship, with some hitting the ground, mainly Tom Paris who fell down on his bottom as his seat went another way.

Paris scrunched up his face as his eyes narrowed. He got up slowly and was holding his bottom. Clearly he was in pain. Chakotay went over to Paris.

"You okay?" Chakotay asked.

Paris was trying to get the pain out of him. "I just landed on my tailbone," Paris moaned. "This thing hurts more than the Klingon sexual positions B'Elanna and I use in bed."

That made Chakotay's eyes widen. He was unprepared for the statement that Paris had just said. Part of Chakotay thought it was humorous what Tom had just said. On the other side, Chakotay didn't want to know what Tom and B'Elanna did in bed.

Paris grabbed his chair, moved it back at the helm station, and sat in it, getting back to work on the conn station.

Another hit rocked the Voyager, sending some of the stations to cause some sparks. A few officers on the display panel behind Janeway moved out of the way when the sparks roared the panel. Janeway looked back to see if anyone was hurt, but they weren't. But it wouldn't be long before someone on the bridge would require medical attention.

Kim shook his head as he looked at his operations station, clearly not liking the information he was reading. He addressed the captain. "The regenerative shields in the back of the ship are now gone. I have compensated by putting our regular shields in place, but they won't last for that much longer."

Janeway didn't like that bit of news. She had thought the regenerative shields would last, but apparently the back side had taken quite a beating and weren't able to hold. Kathryn wondered how much longer the rest of the regenerative shields would last before they would go out. How long would the ship itself last before Kathryn would have to either give in or find another alternative.

On one of the Jem'Hadar ships, a female Vorta was watching through the removable eye piece that worked as portable view screen. The Jem'Hadar first also had one on him, watching the Voyager as the ship was trying to move away from the Dominion ships.

"Nothing more like attacking a lone Federation starship," the female Vorta said, pleased with a smile on her face.

But she had every reason to smile. There was only one of their ships and she had four ships at her disposal to attack the Federation ship.

"We must not penalize our way of thinking," the Jem'Hadar first said. "After all, even one Federation starship could do some damage to us."

The female Vorta looked at the Jem'Hadar first, surprised at his sound of logic. "You almost sound as if they're going to be victorious over us."

The Jem'Hadar first snapped his neck at the female Vorta, eyes her. "In battle, anyone can be victorious. Never doubt your enemy's ability to win the victory."

The female Vorta swallowed hard after she heard that statement. She had not been in a lot of battles before hand. Infact, she was the third clone and was not as confident in battle as her previous predecessors, since they had been in more battles. She was sure not anywhere as confident as the Jem'Hadar were, for they were bred to fight. And on top of that, these Jem'Hadar had been in battle on numerous occasions with the Klingons, Romulans, and a few Starfleet ships. So they knew not to underestimate their enemies.

"Well then I guess if we won't to be victorious then, let's have fighters three and four go on both sides of the Federation ship and cripple its shields," the Vorta remarked.

"Agreed," the Jem'Hadar first said. And with that, he signaled the two ships to comply with the orders by signaling them from the console the soldier was standing at.

-

On the Voyager, Tuvok's left eyebrow poked up as he turned his attention to address Captain Janeway. "Captain, two of the Jem'Hadar ships are moving to both sides of the ship."

Kathryn shook her head, disgusted.

"Great, they're going to try to take out the regenerative shields on the sides of the ship," Paris remarked, sighing as he continued to fly the ship to Federation territory.

Another hit was fired on the Voayger, followed by another.

Several sparks flew from Paris's console as well as Tuvok's console. Both men put their hands around themselves to dislodge the incoming sparks that could do some damage to their faces.

Chakotay frowned. He looked at Tuvok. "Continue to fire."

The com channel came on. "Torres to bridge, I'm afraid that with the regenerative shields weakening, it's causing some of the systems to lose power."

"Reroute power from unnecessary systems to the regenerative shields," Janeway ordered. "We're going to need the shields."

"Aye captain," Torres said through the com channel.

"For how much longer this ship can last," Janeway quietly said to herself.

Another torpedo hit rattled the Voyager, followed by another one.

Chakotay looked at Mr. Tuvok. "How much damage commander?"

Tuvok scanned his console and looked at the executive officer. "Regenerative shields on both sides are continuing to be depleted. Several more hits and they'll go off line.

Chakotay's eyes narrowed to a point. He bit is lower lip as he breathed heavily. He shook his head and looked at his captain, who was frustrated as much as he was.

Another hit battled the Voyager, sending more sparks around the different stations on the bridge.

Tuvok looked at Kathryn, his eyes fixated to her. "The shields on the backside are down to forty percent."

Janeway clinched her fists together, at the point of getting angry and ready to punch something.

Another hit slammed the ship. The science officer who was at the science officer's console nearest to Harry Kim's station and the observation lounge got knocked on the floor as the console sparked.

Chakotay quickly walked over to see if the young woman was okay. She appeared to have some burns on her hands.

Chakotay looked at her. "You okay?"

The young woman breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She was massaging her hands that took an impact form the sparks.

She and Chakotay both nodded as the science officer got up and moved back to her console.

Janeway gazed her attention at the Vulcan security officer. "Where did that last hit take place?"

"At the backside of the Voyager," the Vulcan responded. "I'm afraid the shields are down to twenty two percent, captain."

Kathryn grumbled. She grinded her teeth after hearing that information. She humphed as she looked at the view screen. She didn't know what to do next. An overshadow of doubt came over her as she began to think her crew would not make it back to Federation space.

There was a quiet beat as Janeway was trying to think of another plan.

As she was getting lost in thought, another fire struck the Voyager. Janeway lost her footing and fell down.

Cahakotay reacted. "Same place this time?"

Tuvok gazed at him, raising his left eyebrow. "Shields are now gone on the back side of the ship."

Kathryn regained her composure as she got back up. "Damn it." That was a little too loud for what she wanted as the crew looked at her.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Ensign Kim's eyes widened. A sense of panic struck his body as he turned his attention to his superiors. "Intruder alert! We've got multiple transporter signatures in the main shuttle bay."

Janeway eyed at Tuvok.

Tuvok did not hesitate do proceed to move forward. He tapped a button from the security console. "Security, meet me in the main shuttle bay." Tuvok looked at Lieutenant Ayala, a junior lieutenant who worked at the security station as well as the operation station from time to time. This time however, he was at the master display station. "Mr. Ayala."

Lieutenant Ayala looked at the security chief and went with Tuvok to the turbolift before being stopped.

Chakotay spoke up. "I'm going too. More than likely, you'll need me."

Chakotay looked at his captain for permission. She nodded and Chakotay walked to the turbolift to join Tuvok and Ayala.

Tuvok raised his left eyebrow again. "As you wish sir."

The turbolift doors flew shut.

Kathryn sighed as she put her right hand on her head. "Mr. Paris, continue on course."

Paris nodded in acknowledgement.

The turbolift carrying Chakotay, Tuvok, and Ayala stopped. The doors opened and all three men came out. They were greeted by Walter Baxter, a lieutenant junior grade officer who had switched from command to security shortly after the Voyager had arrived in the Delta Quadrant.

Although Baxter was a competent security officer, he was a little short and small for the ideal security officer. But what he lacked in size, he made up with using his mind for different strategies

Chakotay gazed at Baxter. "Report."

There was some apprehension in the man as he began to speak. "There are twelve Jem'Hadar soldiers on the ship. All of them have escape the shuttle bay and are roaming around the ship. I have security guards following them. But they're fast."

Chakotay noted on the information. "Anybody down?"

"Several people were injured during the attack, a few with severe injuries," Baxter stated. "They were beamed to sickbay for the Doctor to take care of them."

Chakotay nodded in understanding the situation.

Baxter gave two rifles to Tuvok and Ayala and a phaser and phaser holster to Chakotay, who attached the holster to his right side.

"Computer, where are the intruders now?" Chakotay asked, looking at the three officers.

"On decks nine, ten, and eleven."

"Let's go to those decks," Chakotay ordered. "Mr. Ayala, you and me will be on deck nine. Tuvok, go to deck ten. Baxter, you're on deck eleven."

And with that, the four men headed for the turbolift to proceed to those three respectable decks.

On the Dominion ship, the Jem'Hadar first was standing on the bridge with the female Vorta, looking at a display console.

"We've got twelve Jem'Hadar on board that ship. They've managed to injure several of the starships personal and are proceeding through the decks."

The female looked at the Jem'Hadar soldier sternly. "We need to put more soldiers on that Federation starship, particularly on the bridge so we can take over the ship."

The soldier nodded. "Agreed."

But there was something else on the Vorta's mind as she was looking at the Jem'Hadar first. She was interested in saying something else. "When we take over the ship, I want the crew to die."

The Jem'Hadar looked at the female Vorta, not pleased with the notion of what she wanted to do with the crew. "On that we do not agree."

The female Vorta gazed an unsatisfied look at the Jem'Hadar first. She didn't like it when the Jem'Hadar question her orders. "On what authority gives you to write to question me?"

The Jem'Hadar first cocked his head at the Vorta, eyeing her straight on, without showing any sign of backing down. "We'll need some of the crew to operate the ship. We can't do it alone since none of the Jem'Hadar know how to operate Federation systems."

The female Vorta thought for a moment, gazing down at the ground. He was right, they would need some of the crew to help operate the ship. After all, the Jem'Hadar did not know how to run a Starfleet ship. They had not been trained to do so, and she didn't know how to either.

The Vorta looked at the Jem'Hadar first. "Very well, we'll keep the crew alive. But when we get to the nearest Dominion camp, we're going to throw them there, where they can spend the rest of the lives as slaves of the Dominion."

The Jem'Hadar first nodded in agreement. "Then it shall be."

The soldier continued to look at the female Vorta. She felt somewhat awkward being stared at by him. She thought the conversation was over, but apparently the Jem'Hadar first had something else to say.

The Vorta sighed as she looked at the soldier, guided by the will to go into battle more than anything else. "What else is it."

The Jem'Hadar spoke up. "Don't you find the ship we pursuing odd?"

The Vorta did not know what point the Jem'Hadar was trying to make. "Define the term odd."

"The ship has some sort of regenerative shielding we're having trouble penetrating. We've never engaged in this particular class of starship. And on top of that, why would a lone Federation starship be out here alone in Dominion controlled space?" The Jem'Hadar soldier made a valid point with the statements he had just mentioned.

What would a Federation starship be doing out in an enemy's territory? It wasn't like there had been any lone enemy ships, Federation, Klingon, or Romulan flying through the areas, battling it out with the Cardassians and the Dominion. So why would one lone starship be in Dominion territory.

Another odd thing was the regenerative shielding the starship possessed. The Dominion had never encountered a Federation starship with that kind of shielding. Starfleet shielding was not like that but had improved with the Dominion war. There was something odd about the Starfleet ship.

The Vorta was at a loss of words to explain what was stated. "I do not know. Perhaps this is a new starship the Federation wanted to test against us."

The Jem'Hadar looked on at the Vorta. "While we've been pursuing them, I checked in the database and only find only one occasion where a Jem'Hadar ship encountered that class of starship."

The female Vorta did not find this conversation at all. It didn't matter what class of starship they were attacking, it was still Federation. The Vorta looked heavily at the Jem'Hadar. "I don't care what kind of nonsense you're dribbling out. You're job is to hunt down the enemy, not analyze their ships."

The Jem'Hadar first wanted to break the Vorta's neck and kill her, but it wasn't his place to do that sort of thing. After all, obedience brought victory and victory was life. A mutiny would not have been the Jem'Hadar way, not the first's way. He backed down from doing something that could cause his status amongst the other Jem'Hadar to falter. The only way he would have killed the Vorta would have been if he had not had a reasonable supply of the white in his system. Otherwise, he would have gone mad and killed the Vorta and the other Jem'Hadar. And they would have done the same thing with him too.

Chakotay and Ayala had managed to get to deck nine, only to find several officers trying to fight off four Jem'Hadar soldiers. One of the Jem'Hadar managed to blast one of the officers, who then hit the ground and cried out in pain. That left five other security personal, minus Chakotay and Ayala.

Chakotay approached one of the security officers, a chief petty officer woman. "Looks like you could use some more help."

The woman didn't have time for the usual pleasantries that were accustomed amongst crewmen and their superiors. "We managed to hold these four off at this section of the deck, but these guys are fast commander."

The woman continued to fire as she was looking for some way to stop the Dominion warriors. The Jem'Hadar were holding their ground better than the Starfleet officers were. They kept on punching on through while the Starfleet personal were using all their means just to keep up with them. Even though there were now seven people to fight the four Jem'Hadar, no one knew how much longer the Starfleet personal could stay on top of the problem.

Suddenly the four Jem'Hadar soldiers disappeared, as if they just cloaked themselves.

Chakotay and the others looked at each other, stunned in disbelief that the soldiers were gone. He nor the rest of the security personal knew exactly what happened to the four soldiers. But they would soon find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

Chakotay didn't know where the four Jem'Hadar soldiers went. He looked around, trying to search for a possible reason as to how they managed to supposedly cloak themselves, or more importantly camouflage themselves from the rest of the people.

Chakotay tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here," she said through the com channel.

Chakotay breathed in a little. "Captain, four of the Jem'Hadar that were on deck nine have somehow masked themselves from us and are somewhere on the ship."

There was a slight pause for a brief second. "Starfleet reported this to me before. I'm surprised," Janeway continued.

Chakotay quickly glanced at Ayala and the others. "How can we track them? Can we use the sensors to find them?"

"From the briefings I've read, once the Jem'Hadar are masked, sensors won't be able to track them down," Janeway continued.

Chakotay didn't like knowing he couldn't track down the Jem'Hadar and let them roam around the ship in all knowing that they would start killing and wounding people.

Chakotay sighed. "Understood. I guess we'll try to find some way of finding them then," Chakotay said. "Chakotay out."

Chakotay looked at the security personal that were on the deck before he and Ayala arrived. "Stay here in case the Jem'Hadar come back."

The chief petty officer woman nodded. "Aye sir."

Chakotay looked at Ayala. "Let's start trying to find these soldiers Ayala."

"Commander, perhaps lieutenant Torres could modify the sensors in trying to find the Jem'Hadar," Ayala gestured the idea.

Chakotay had a small smile form on his face. "Good thinking lieutenant."

Chakotay tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Torres."

"Torres here," she said through the com channel.

"B'Elanna, the Jem'Hadar have somehow masked themselves and we can't find out where they are," Chakotay informed her. "Is there a possibility you could try to recalibrate the sensors to track there whereabouts?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll have the computer run a diagnostic on the frequency of whatever the Jem'Hadar used to mask themselves, then I'll….." Torres's voice cut off.

Chakotay, Ayala, and the other security personal heard firing in the background.

Chakotay's eyes widened with concern. "B'Elanna, what's goign on down there?"

She didn't speak.

"Torres, please respond," Chakotay was now worried than ever since B'Elanna wasn't saying anything.

Chakotay looked at Ayala. "You and I are going down to the engine room."

As Chakotay and Ayala started to walk down to get to the turbolift, he turned around to address the security personal. "Be ready to come down if I need you all."

The security personal nodded and Ayala and Chakotay left.

Chakotay and Ayala were in the turbolift heading to main engineering. Chakotay felt uneasy as the turbolift continued. He hoped that nothing was wrong with B'Elanna or any of the other engineering crew.

B'Elanna was special to Chakotay. They were very close friends and could speak to one another regardless of rank and the positions both performed on the ship. Chakotay had helped guide B'Elanna with trying to ease her emotions somewhat, trying to get her to seek out her animal guide, although B'Elanna attacked it. That amused Chakotay, since he had never heard anybody attack their animal guide.

B'Elanna was somewhat reckless in away when her anger flared up. She managed to hit consoles and stomp her feet when things weren't going her way. Chakotay and told her to restrain her emotions for they could cause more damage and make her cause harm to their missions as Maquis.

B'Elanna did absorb Chakotay's advice and controlled her violent Klingon emotions, but they did slip out sometimes.

The turbolift opened and Chakotay and Ayala stepped out their weapons pointing right directly at anything that could come their way.

Chakotay nodded at Ayala for the both of them to proceed down the corridor to get to the engine room.

Ayala was right behind Chakotay and continued to look back to see if anything was falling them while Chakotay looked forward.

As both men arrived at the doors of the engine room, several engineers and a few science division personal were on the floor or near a wall.

Chakotay walked up to Ensign Vorik. "What's going on?"

Vorik was trying to grasp some air as he began to speak. "There……..are……..five……..Jem'Hadar soldiers………in…….."

Chakotay got all the information before Vorik could finish. "We understand."

Ayala and Chakotay looked at each other as Chakotay gestured for the both of them to enter main engineering.

As both men passed the doors, they entered the engine room to see a phaser fire escalating in the area, with several engineering personal hiding behind bulkheads and dodging Jem'Hadar fire. Also in there was lieutenant Baxter and a few security personal.

Ayala and Chakotay saw an opportunity to knock out at least two, possibly three Jem'Hadar soldiers since they were busy with the engineering personal and did not notice both men.

"I'll try to get the two on the upper deck on my side, you go and get the ones on your side," Chakotay informed Ayala.

Ayala nodded with understanding the orders and both men began to fire.

The Jem'Hadar soldiers did not know what was coming. Chakotay managed to knock out the two on his side and Ayala got another one.

The two remaining Jem'Hadar soldiers, who were down at the ground level near the warp core, reacted and started to fire at Chakotay and Ayala, dropping their guard on the few remaining engineering personal.

Dalby and Torres now had a clear shot since both soldiers were preoccupied with Chakotay and Ayala. Torres and Dalby did not hesitate to look at each other and fired on the two remaining Jem'Hadar soldiers. Both soldiers hit the ground after they were fired upon.

Chakotay ran over to B'Elanna and Dalby while Ayala checked to see if the Jem'Hadar soldiers were dead.

"Are you two alright?" Chakotay looked at both Torres and Dalby.

"Yeah, now that you came into the rescue," Torres smiled at Chakotay.

"Just like killing those bloody spoon heads back in the day," Dalby injected. "Damn, that felt good."

A mere look of surprise erupted on both Chakotay's and B'Elanna's faces after they heard Dalby. Dalby had always had somewhat of an unspoken mouth with a lack of discipline. But of course he softened a bit over the years. But his old self was back for the time being after he knocked the Jem'Hadar soldiers on the floor.

Ayala had managed to go on the second deck on main engineering as he started to speak. "All five Jem'Hadar are dead commander."

Chakotay nodded with a little ease, knowing that five were gone. But still, seven more were still lurking somewhere on the ship and there was no way of knowing where they were.

Baxter walked over to Chakotay. "Am I glad to see you. Those Jem'Hadar are unlike any soldier I've ever seen. They could give the Hirogen a run for their money."

Chakotay managed a small smirk. "Do you or your two security personal need any medical attention?"

Baxter shook his head. "No, no we're fine."

Chakotay looked on at Torres and Dalby. "Do you two require medical attention?"

"I don't think the doc can cure the adrenalin rush that's going though me right now, commander," Dalby answered Chakotay's query.

Chakotay and B'Elanna were nearly stunned with Dalby's answer. B'Elanna thought she was the one that usually started to feel a kick in herself when she started to fire on an enemy, something due to her nature being part Klingon. But she rarely encountered Dalby going crazy after an attack and wanting more action.

Torres decided to change the subject. "I don't think they damaged any of the systems. I'll try to find a way of detecting them."

Chakotay smiled in appreciation. Moving on to another task at hand after being overwhelmed with a fight was something B'Elanna was getting used to. Usually she would have been like Dalby, ready to beat up or fire on whatever charged her way. Chakotay was glad she had eased in her years trying to control her emotions, something Chakotay was glad he taught her.

Chakotay looked at the few engineering personal that had managed to stay in engineering. "Any of you need medical attention?"

Two men and three women shook their heads. All seemed fine.

Chakotay nodded and turned back to B'Elanna. "Ayala and I will be trying to find them while you try to figure a way to detect them," Chakotay looked at the chief engineer. "I'll go outside to see if the rest of your engineering staff is okay and can help. Otherwise, I'll send them down to sickbay."

Chakotay turned to Baxter and his security people. "Walter, I want you to come with me but your security team can stay here and guard engineering incase more Jem'Hadar show up."

Baxter acknowledged in agreement.

And with that, Chakotay and Baxter headed out of engineering along with Ayala, who had managed to get back down to the ground level.

But Chakotay wasn't sure if he should take Dalby with him or not, since Dalby was still itching for a fight. But Chakotay assumed Dalby's expertise would be needed by B'Elanna.

Chakotay and Ayala walked out and saw Vorik and the others. He looked at the Vulcan. "Main engineering is secure, for now."

Vorik understood. "Excellent job sir."

Chakotay looked around at the officers. "Are any of you hurt?"

A woman in a science division blue uniform with a lieutenant junior grade rank raised her hand to indicate she needed some help.

Another woman in a gold uniform with no rank and a male in a gold uniform with a Maquis rank of ensign also raised their hands.

Chakotay signaled them to get up. "Get to sickbay and then try to come back down here." Chakotay turned to Vorik and the others. "As for the rest of you, go and help Miss Torres try to find a way to detect the masked Jem'Hadar."

The others acknowledged and Chakotay and Ayala headed down a corridor.

Chakotay tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to bridge."

Janeway responded through the com channel. "Janeway here, go ahead."

"Captain, we've managed to kill five Jem'Hadar soldiers in engineering."

"Good work commander, but there are still seven left," Janeway said.

"Ayala, Baxter, and I are searching deck eleven right now," Chakotay said. "We'll try to find them, Chakotay out."

On the Jem'Hadar ship, the Jem'Hadar first and the female Vorta were standing next to a console.

Another Jem'Hadar soldier came walking in and moved towards the two. "First, the Federation people have managed to kill five of our soldiers."

The Jem'Hadar first did not bristle with anger, but the female Vorta did.

The Vorta looked at the Jem'Hadar first, unsettled with the turn of events that had unfolded. "Have more of your men get on that ship. I want those Federation people to suffer the wraith of the Dominion."

The Jem'Hadar first didn't express any emotion. "As you wish." He then signaled for the lower ranked Jem'Hadar soldier to signal more men to beam over to the other starship.

The female Vorta picked up the headset that acted like a viewscreen. "Patch me through to that ship, I want to talk to the captain."

On the bridge of the Voyager, Pairs and Kim were at their stations respectively while a man in a gold security uniform with a Maquis rank of chief petty officer were at the security console.

"I just hate waiting around while they're down there," Paris said as he crossed his arms and sat back.

Janeway walked over to the helmsman. "I don't like it either Tom, but we must stay on the bridge."

Tom knew she was right but still wanted to get down there and help out. He just hated sitting around while all the action moved around him.

Suddenly a beeping signal came flying across the room.

Harry Kim looked at his console and then cocked his head up to Kathryn Janeway. "Captain, the Dominion ship is hailing us."

"About time," Janeway said as she turned her attention to the viewscreen. "On screen."

As Kathryn looked on, the female Vorta appeared on the viewscreen, with little emotion on her face.

"And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" The Vorta asked, gazing her eyes at Janeway.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, commanding officer of the USS Voyager," Janeway answered. "And you are…?"

"Eris, one of the head Vorta of the Dominion."

Janeway began to think. Eris? She's head that name before. Of course, Eris was the name of a female Vorta encounted by commander Benjamin Sisko in late 2370.

"Aren't you the first Vorta the Federation encountered?" Janeway didn't skip a beat as she continued to look down on at her.

Eris managed to form a somewhat halfway smile on her face as he eyes danced around with the pure notion of being the first Vorta and more importantly, the first of the Dominion the Federation encountered. "I guess my repetition proceeds me then."

Kathryn didn't budge with a hint of emotion. "Not really, I just remembered the name since I was briefed about you."

Eris was now ticked off as he smile faded away. She was now annoyed by Janeway. But she was somewhat surprised with the attire Janeway was wearing. "Your uniform is out of style, or does Starfleet still use those."

Kathryn didn't know where this conversation was going, but decided to go along with it anyway. "I'm afraid we haven't had much contact with Starfleet in the last four years."

Eris looked on. "What, have you been on the other side of the galaxy?" She laughed at the idea of a long lost Federation starship being stuck far away.

"As a matter of fact, we have," Janeway answered. "We've been in the Delta Quadrant for the last four years, trying to get home."

Eris was somewhat speechless. A lone starship breaching the wilderness of a far away place with no contact with home. The thought reminded of her of the dominion's predicament with not having any access with the Dominion on the other side of the wormhole next to Deep Space Nine. But still, there were plenty of Jem'Hadar soldiers and Vorta around, with a few changelings in the mix too.

"Obviously you're not going to get a welcome back celebration from your colleagues," Eris pointed out. "You should have stayed, for you now are slaves of the Dominion."

Kathryn wasn't held back by Eris's threat. "There are only seven more of your soldiers on my ship. I hardly call that a victory."

Eris's eyes narrowed at Kathryn as Eris hit a button on her console ending the transmission.

"Charming woman," Paris looked at his captain as she shrugged her shoulders from the conversation with Eris.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Harry Kim's console. He looked up at Janeway. "Captain, we're getting multiple transporter signatures from several decks."

Paris looked at his helm console as he moved his hands around pushing buttons. "Confirmed. There are now twenty Jem'Hadar on the ship, including the seven that beamed in earlier."

Suddenly the turbolift doors opened next to the security station. But there was nothing that came out. Everyone looked back and was surprised.

"That's funny," Paris remarked.

Suddenly seven Jem'Hadar soldiers materialized on the bridge, the exact seven that beamed in earlier. One pointed a disrupter on Captain Janeway. "No one move. You are all now prisoners of the Dominion."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

The bridge officers looked around and realized they were surrounded by seven Jem'Hadar.

Harry Kim was about to pull out a phaser from his operations console before one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers noticed him grabbing for one. The Jem'Hadar pointed a rifle at him.

"Don't be a fool human, for I know what you're trying to do," the Jem'Hadar soldier said at the young ensign.

Janeway looked over at her young operations officer. "Ensign Kim, do it. That's an order."

Kim was hesitant to put down the phaser he was trying to grab, but obeyed his captain never the less. He looked at the Jem'Hadar that was pointing a gun at him. "There, satisfied?"

The soldier continued to point a gun at Harry Kim, despite the fact he was not holding a phaser anymore.

The Jem'Hadar soldier who was pointing a gun at Janeway looked at her. "Once we have control of your ship, we'll take you back to Dominion space where you and your crew will spend the rest of your lives in an interment camp."

Kathryn did not like her grim future and where it could be headed to. Out of all the problems she and her crew had been through, they were going to live the rest of their lives in some camp in Cardassian space. Fun times ahead for everyone.

**Main Engineering**

In main engineering, B'Elanna Torres and her team continued to find a way of detecting the Jem'Hadar. With the engineering team was the security officers that were left to help out incase more Jem'Hadar soldiers stormed into the engine room and try to take control of it.

Torres leaned over and watched Dalby going through different frequencies in order to find a way to detect the Jem'Hadar.

Dalby had calm down since he got trigger happy while shooting the remaining Jem'Hadar soldiers in engineering. But he started to grow irritated when Torres was leaning over him and looking on. Dalby valued his personal space, no matter if B'Elanna was his superior officer.

Dalby looked at her. "Lieutenant, with all do respect, could you leave me some personal space."

Before B'Elanna could respond with a comeback, about ten Jem'Hadar had materialized around her and the rest of the engineering personal, pointing weapons at everyone.

"No one move, or you all will die," one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers announced.

Torres couldn't believe she was back in the same boat she had just left not to long ago. She felt like knocking something over, one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers into the warp core, just because she was now irritated with the turn of events. _Maybe we should have just stayed in the Delta Quadrant and rough it_, Torres thought to herself as the soldiers were moving everyone to one side, including the security guards that were assigned to wear off the incoming soldiers from the engine room.

As Torres moved to one side, she couldn't help but think that she was in the same predicament several months ago with the Hirogen. They came, beamed over, and took over the ship. They used the crew as their personal toys, sending them to the holodecks into different programs to hunt the crew. But B'Elanna didn't think the Jem'Hadar didn't want to use the crew for their own personal pleasure. There were only two options Torres thought of what would happened to her and the rest of the crew. One, the crew gets all killed, or two, the crew becomes slaves and spend the rest of their lives in prison.

Perhaps that last scenario was probably going to happen with her and the rest of the former Maquis anyway once they got back to Starfleet headquarters, if they do get back. They were probably going to be tried and then sent to prison with the rest of the Maquis that didn't all die when the Cardassians became part of the Dominion and killed them all. B'Elanna sighed as she thought about that likely occurrence as she and the others were standing on one side of main engineering.

One of the Jem'Hadar soldiers went over to one of the consoles and tapped a button. "Third Re'trolix to first."

"This is first Omat'reclan, go ahead," the Jem'Hadar said through the comm channel.

"The engine room is secured and all the engineering personal are right here," the third announced.

"Very good, the bridge is also secured. I will contact the Vorta and tell her the ship is ours," Omat'reclan said through the comm channel. "Have a few soldiers began gathering up the rest of the crew deck by deck and put them in a secure area. I'll have a few here go as well. First Omat'reclan out."

Re'trolix looked at two of the soldiers. "You two, start gathering the rest of the crew."

The two soldiers acknowledged and left the engine room.

Re'trolix looked at the engineering personal. "Which one is the head engineer here?"

The engineering personal looked at each other. They all knew B'Elanna was the chief engineer but they didn't want to say anything. Who knows what the soldier wanted to do with her.

The Jem'Hadar third got agitated and asked a second time. "I'll ask again this time, but I won't be as lenient." The Jem'Hadar soldier lifted up his disrupter on the engineering personal. "Now I'm a good marksman, so if you want to play it the hard way, then so be it."

B'Elanna did not want to hide anymore. She stepped up from the rest up the personal. "I'm the chief engineer here."

The Jem'Hadar second put his disrupter down. "Ah, so it is you then." The soldier studied Torres. "Funny, you look like a Klingon. I thought Klingons did not hide behind and cower like little children frightened from a monster."

Through the right circumstances, B'Elanna would have hit the Jem'Hadar without hesitation for that remark. But now wasn't the time to show off the Klingon temper of hers, for it would more than likely kill her and other innocent lives.

"Just what do you want?" Torres asked as she eyed him, trying not to do anything else.

"You and several engineers will be running this ship since we do not know how to. You will move this ship further into Dominion space where you all will be put into a prison and this ship will become part of the Dominion fleet," the Jem'Hadar informed Torres of the Dominion's plans.

B'Elanna narrowed her eyes at the soldier. "Fat chance of that happening."

The Jem'Hadar smiled. "That's the kind of response that is not tolerated by me, and certainly not the first. Be glad he's not down here. Otherwise, he would have killed you right here without any hesitation."

The Jem'Hadar third moved off to let B'Elanna contemplate her actions and the words the third said to her.

**Voyager Corridors **

Through somewhere in the Voyager corridors was Commander Chakotay, and Lieutenants Ayala and Baxter following behind him.

Chakotay stopped and turned to the other two officers. "Something is wrong. We haven't had any contact with the captain in quite some time."

Ayala tapped his combadge and frowned. "Even our communicators aren't working to contact the bridge either," Ayala added.

"You think the Jem'Hadar took over the bridge?" Baxter asked as he looked at Chakotay.

Chakotay thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well if that's the case, then as what Tuvok would say, logic would dictate that the Jem'Hadar would have taken over engineering as well," Baxter added.

Chakotay let out a very slight smile as he heard Baxter try to act like the Vulcan. Still, it would be the only one he would let out as the likely scenario would be the case, that the Jem'Hadar have taken over the bridge and main engineering. The situation of trying to defend the ship was looking gloomy and unlikely he and the rest would get the ship back into their hands.

Chakotay was trying to figure out what the next logical step that he and his cohorts would do. Nothing. Chakotay's mind was blank, nothing was going through his mind. "Computer."

The computer did not respond to Chakotay's voice.

Ayala sighed. "Looks like the Jem'Hadar got through the computer."

"It would be nice if the computer could tell us how many Jem'Hadar are on the ship," Chakotay looked at the two officers.

But that wasn't going to be the case. They were cut off from the rest of the ship and had no idea what was going on or how many soldiers there were on the Voyager and where they are.

"So what do we do now sir?" Baxter asked as he was looking for the next move by his commanding officer.

"All we can do now is hide and bide our time until the right moment," Chakotay explained. "Let's get into the jeffries tubes."

**Sickbay**

The Doctor was pacing around the room, wondering what was going on. He was half tempted to grab his mobile emitter and go to the bridge. He didn't have access to the communication channel and thought that if he had any emotion what so ever, he would be feeling scared.

Also in sickbay was Seven of Nine, who did not look too pleased with the Doctor walking around. "Doctor, your pacing tells me you have an erratic behavior, one that will not help the situation."

The Doctor looked at the ex Borg drone sharply. "You're right Seven, I'm am showing signs of erratic behavior. I have good reason to be."

Seven was about to say something, but didn't. She had spent almost a year on the ship and knew everyone's behavior. Even though it might have been erratic at times, she had come accustomed to it. Although she often thought how her behavior would be after being with non drones for several years. Would her behavior be different than it is now? Would her sense of knowing what to do be compromised when her emotions got in the way? Seven could only wish her behavior over the course of her life time would be as disciplined as Tuvok's.

"We should try to deploy some sort of a rescue operation," Seven was stating a reasonable idea, one which others have done in the past when they're in the thick of things.

Suddenly the doors to sickbay opened.

The Doctor and Seven looked at the incoming person. Seven was nearly startled at the thought of one of the Jem'Hadar coming in and attacking her. She felt a sense of fear overwhelm her.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief once he saw who came in. "Mr. Neelix, thank god."

Neelix was carrying a rifle with his as he looked at the two. "Am I glad to see you two."

The Doctor did not hesitate to ask the obvious. "What's going on?"

"Ten Jem'Hadar soldiers are in the mess hall where they have taken several of the crew hostage," Neelix said. "I was about to go in the room when I saw them beam in."

Neelix looked like he was having signs of guilt when he left some of the crew in the mess hall to defend themselves. A part of him wanted to go in there and face whatever consequences the rest of the crew in the mess hall were facing.

"I tried contacting the bridge but nothing happened," the Talaxian continued. "I have no idea what's going on, only that there are ten Jem'Hadar in the mess hall."

The Doctor nodded. "There has to be other crewmembers that have not been captured."

"They could be hiding," Seven gave a response.

"This situation seems similar to the Kazon takeover and the Hirogen taker over too," Neelix reminisced

_Truer words were never more right_, the Doctor thought. He remembered the Kazon takeover and how everyone on the ship was forced from their will to reside on that planet. All except himself and Mr. Suder, who survived an explosion and managed to take back the ship from the Kazon before being killed.

As for the Hirogen incident, the Doctor had to patch up the patients before sending them back out to the horrors they had to endure because of the expense of the Hirogen and their so called hunt. He hated the fact he was the one sending the crew to their possible deaths for the Hirogens personal enjoyment.

As Neelix was about to speak, the sickbay doors opened again. Neelix pointed his rifle to the person entering the room, preparing to fire.

But there was no need. It was Lieutenant Joseph Carey.

The assistant chief engineer had a phaser with him, along with a phaser holster on his left side.

The Doctor grunted. "This must be a meeting place for the crew when we have uninvited guests try to take over the ship."

Carey paid no attention to the Doctor's sarcastic banter. He had other things on his mind.

"Mr. Carey, what, what happened?" Neelix queried.

"The news is going to sound grim," Carey let on. "There are ten Jem'Hadar soldiers in main engineering. I also heard there were atleast seven more on the bridge."

The three could not believe it. The ship, mainly the bridge and main engineering, were taken over by the Dominion soldiers. Both are critical key points on the ship and can be controlled. All codes could be accessed by one of the two areas and in those two areas anyone can control the ship.

"Then if that's the case, we need a plan," Seven stated.

Carey did have a plan he was thinking of using. "We need to get to the aeroshuttle."

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows to a point. "The what?"

All though time was at the essence, the lieutenant did not want to explain, but he had no choice. "It's the captain's personal shuttlecraft she can use for diplomatic missions."

Neelix, having known a little bit of information about the shuttlecraft, spoke. "But I heard from B'Elanna that the aeroshuttle was not operational."

"It wasn't until Captain Janeway wanted us to try to get it operational," Carey said. "From the bombardment of the Kazon, Vidians, and Borg, Janeway wanted the engineering crews to get the aeroshuttle operational so some of the crew could use it in case of an emergency."

"Brilliant reasoning on part from the captain," the Doctor stated. "If we get out of this, I'll be sure to thank her for that."

"But the only problem is that it's four decks down, on deck nine," Carey continued.

"But what about the rest of the crew?" Neelix asked, not wanting to just leave the crew while they escape.

Carey did not like the idea of leaving the crew on the ship, but he needed to act fast. "We need to get to Deep Space Nine. Once we're there, we'll get help." Carey looked at the three. "I don't like the idea of just leaving the crew either, but if there's any hope for us, we need to get help in order to save everyone's lives."

"I will comply," Seven dryly stated. She and the Doctor grabbed a couple of phasers from nearby for firearms, incase they needed them.

The Doctor grabbed his mobile emitter and slapped it on.

"I don't think we're going to have any problems if we run into the Jem'Hadar, if we use the jeffries tubes," Neelix thought, thinking the Dominion soldiers wouldn't be in those areas.

All four walked past the Doctor's office into the rest of sickbay and Seven opened a hatch. The four crawled in one by one and slowly moved down the jeffries tubes. They did not want to be detected or picked up by the Jem'Hadar.

**Deck 9**

Finally all four had crawled all the way down to deck 9 after being in the jeffries tubes for what seemed like an eternity from their perspective.

Lieutenant Carey was first as he stood by the door, followed by Neelix, the Doctor, and seven, who flanked the rear.

The doors opened as Carey took a look outside. Nothing was there. He nodded for the other three to tell them it was safe and all four proceeded.

"Strange to see no one walking around," Neelix said.

After several minutes of walking through the corridors of deck nine, the four made their way to a door. The inscription label on the door read "Aeroshuttle".

All four went through the doors and proceeded to go inside the shuttle. They made their way to the so called "bridge" which looked like a regular standard runabout, with a helm and ops station in the front and two stations to the sides. But unlike the runabout, the Aeroshuttle had a lot of space and wasn't that cramped.

Joseph Carey moved to the ops console while Neelix moved to the helm station. The Doctor and Seven of Nine sat on each side respectively.

The Doctor spoke up. "How are we going to get away from the Dominion without being detected?"

"Lieutenant Torres showed me a few Maquis tricks over the years, such as how to mask your warp signature to fool enemy ships," Carey explained.

"Since the computer isn't working right now, I doubt the Jem'Hadar on the bridge will detect on either," noted the ex Borg drone. "But this shuttle, like all the other shuttles, does have its own independent computer that is not connected to the Voyager circuits."

"Then perhaps we could contact somebody," the Doctor wondered if that task could be done.

"Precisely," Seven of Nine agreed. "I'm sending a transmission to the coordinates of Deep Space Nine."

Neelix swung his chair to face Seven. "Anything?"

Seven shook her head. "We must still be out of range to send a message."

"When we get closer, we'll send one," Carey replied.

"Starting pre launch sequence," Neelix said. He touched a few buttons on the helm station.

"Alright, I'm masking our warp trail so we don't get detected," Lieutenant Carey responded.

The shuttle started to power up.

"And here we go," the Lieutenant said. He touched a few buttons on the operations console.

Suddenly the shuttle detached itself from the Voyager's underside and moved away from its mother ship and the Dominion ships.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

**USS Voyager**

_Forty Five Minutes Later…………_

First Omat'reclan looked at Janeway, showing no emotion, no substance, just eying her.

Janeway did the same. She had been in situations like this before. Her mind was going back what happened two years earlier. Her ship and crew were boarded by the Kazon. Led by the Cardassian Seska and Kazon Nistrim First Maje Culluh, they took the Voyager and her crew to the planet Hanon IV where the dumped the Voyager crew off to live out the rest of their lives. A few crewmembers didn't make it from the planet, especially an engineering crewmember named Hogan who was an ex Maquis. But somehow with sheer luck, the Kazon were outsmarted by Tom Paris, the Doctor, Lon Sudar, and the Talaxians. Janeway and her crew were relieved to see the Voyager come into the planet's atmosphere. It showed that even in a hostile environment, they could come out of a horrible situation.

But somehow this seemed different. There did not seem to be a light at the end of the tunnel. There did not seem to be a defiant solution, an answer to the problem perplexing and looming over Janeway and her crew. Perhaps this is where her and her crew's journey ends. Maybe they got too greedy by going into the wormhole and thinking they can make it past the Dominion, a formidable enemy she did not even know about, only from the reports Starfleet sent her through the rely station the Hirogen were using several months ago.

Omat'reclan spoke up. "Why is it that Starfleet captain's always think they can play hero, that they think they're going to have the upper hand against us?"

Janeway counterattacked the discussion. "I've heard that same babble from species far worse than you from regions in deep space that you wouldn't even dare go into."

Omat'reclan ran a cold smile across his face and chuckled a little. "You seem to forget who you're dealing with because we are that species that you just described."

The Jem'Hadar first looked at another Jem'Hadar. "Take the rest of the bridge crew to a secured area. But keep Captain………" His voice trailed off. "I don't even know your name?"

Janeway just folded her arms together, showing the first that she will not comply with him.

"Your name!!" The Jem'Hadar first said, his voice a few decibels louder now.

Janeway did not flinch.

Omat'reclan put his gun in Janeway's face. "Your name human. NOW!" He was now yelling.

"Janeway," she replied not wanting to get killed.

Omat'reclan smiled and pulled back his riffle. "Keep Captain Janeway here, along with her helmsman and operations officer on the bridge."

The other Jem'Hadar soldiers got the few remaining bridge crew and took them in the turbolifts.

Omat'reclan looked at Kathryn sternly. "Now, was it that hard to tell me your name?"

Janeway did not say anything.

Omat'reclan looked at young Harry Kim. "You, open a channel to the Vorta."

Kim grumbled to himself but worked his operations console. "You're patched through."

Suddenly, the visual image of Eris the Vorta appeared. She looked at Omat'reclan. "Report."

"The ship is ours. The bridge and engine room are secured," the Jem'Hadar first responded.

Eris smiled. "Very good first, very good indeed, especially for a Jem'Hadar bred in the Alpha Quadrant."

Omat'reclan almost reacted to that statement. He wondered what she met by that.

"I'm taking the remaining ships back," she replied. "Please do the same with the Voyager."

And with that, the image of Eris disappeared off the screen.

"Foolish woman," Omat'reclan mummered to himself.

But Janeway had heard him. That got her thinking. "Doesn't sound like she thinks very highly of you."

Omat'reclan looked at her. "I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut." He pointed his riffle at her. "Otherwise, I will kill you without hesitation."

Suddenly the turbolift doors opened next to the security station. The second in command Jem'Hadar entered the bridge. "What happened to the Vorta?"

"She took the remaining ships with her back deeper into Dominion held space," first Omat'reclan replied.

"Did she make another remark about us?" The second Jem'Hadar named Rotolox asked.

The first nodded. "For a third generation clone, you think she would have more sense."

"But she doesn't," Rotolox replied coldly. "She was cloned in the Gamma Quadrant. All those who were from the other side of the spatial anomaly don't think highly of us."

The first continued to listen.

"Ever since that blunder with the starship Defiant where the first Jem'Hadar bred in the Alpha Quadrant clashed with the second that was born in the Gamma Quadrant, the Founder Leader and the Vorta haven't thought highly of us," the second continued. "If they think we're incompetent, perhaps we need to break our ties to them."

Omat'reclan did not like the idea. "And betray our gods, the one who made life for us possible? Ridiculous!"

"Our so called gods don't want us, and neither do their messengers, those idiotic Vorta," Rotolox responded. "Why should we follow them?"

Omat'reclan thought about it. It was true the Vorta and the Founder Leader did not think much of the Alpha's. They seemed more accustomed to the Gamma's. Even though the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant had been cut off by the aliens inside the wormhole the Bajorans worship, there were no reinforcements. The Founder and Vorta had to make with what was due and started to breed Jem'Hadar in the Alpha Quadrant. At first, the idea was sound. The Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar were everything the leaders had hoped for.

Until the Defiant incident. Pretty soon the Vorta had changed their mind, seeing how the Alpha bred Jem'Hadar were more flawed in their thinking, quick to assume thing without analyzing the situation in front of them. More Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar were being demoted and the Gamma Quadrant Jem'Hadar were becoming firsts and seconds, even though they were much older than the Alphas. True there were more Alphas than Gammas, but to the Founder Leader and Vorta, the Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar were a mistake.

Omat'reclan looked at his second in command. "We won't head back deeper into Dominion space."

Rotolox almost smiled.

"Our gods turned their backs on us, so we'll do the same thing," the first continued. "Since there are more Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar here, we'll convince out fellow brethren to join us, stand up against our makers, and take the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrants in full force. Nothing will stop us, not even the entire Federation, Klingon, and Romulan alliance."

The second was pleased to hear this from him. "I'll get some of the engineers to power up the warp drive."

"We shall head towards the closet Dominion base on the outskirts of the Dominion held space and convince the Jem'Hadar there to join us. It shouldn't be hard since all the Alphas are experiencing the same problems we're having," Omat'reclan continued.

"We now have most of the crew rounded up and most of the security teams also," Rotolox said.

"Very good," the first was pleased. "Apparently we're not as absent minded as our gods would like us to believe."

The second nodded and headed back to the turbolift and disappeared.

Janeway did not like what was happening in front of her. But that led her to an idea.

The first looked at Tom Paris. "You, pilot."

"Glad I have a new name," Tom dryly remarked. "Wished my parents came up with that one. Maybe I would have got more girls with it."

Omat'reclan did not like the remark by Paris. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I need you to pilot this vessel once the warp drive in on."

Paris looked smugly at his new superior. "And just where do you want me to drive this ship to?"

Omat'reclan walked over to the helm console and punched in the coordinates. He then turned his attention to Tom.

Tom looked at the coordinates and then back at the Jem'Hadar first. "Looking forward to it. By the way, does this place have any beaches cause I really would like to work on my tan."

Suddenly without hesitation, Omat'reclan punched Paris in the mouth which sent the lieutenant falling backwards. He looked at the fallen man. "Humans are such pathetic creatures."

The Jem'Hadar first moved away and Janeway went over to Paris.

Paris's bottom lip was bleeding as he was touching it. "I'm fine. Been in worse fights with B'Elanna."

The sarcasm the helm was displaying officer flew over Janeway. "Try not to do that again Mr. Paris. I have a plan to get us out of this and you're apart of it," she said quietly to him.

**Jeffries Tubes**

Chakotay, Baxter, and Ayala were huddled together in the small cramped space that the jeffries tubes provided.

Baxter looked at Chakotay. "Maybe we should get back to main engineering."

Ayala looked at Baxter. "Are you crazy. We try to do that and we'll probably be shot at by the Jem'Hadar."

Chakotay agreed. "We need to find a place that will likely not attract too much attention. We need to get to one of the shuttle bays. I doubt the place is being overrun by Jem'Hadar."

The two junior security officers nodded and proceeded with Chakotay's plan.

"Since the shuttles have their own power source, we can make a scan of the ship, see where our people are at, see where the Jem'Hadar are, and try to attempt some sort of a rescue," Chakotay said as he and the other two were crawling through the jeffries tubes.

**Areoshuttle**

Lieutenant Carey glanced over at Seven Of Nine. "I think we're close enough to send a message."

Seven nodded. "Very well." She worked her console and tapped a few buttons. "Sending message now."

"Wonder if anyone's going to believe us that we're back from the Delta Quadrant?" Neelix wondered as he looked over at Joseph Carey.

"If we have a visual interface with whoever is at Deep Space Nine, they'll notice you're not from around here Mr. Neelix and will deduce we did come from the other side of the galaxy," the Doctor stated, although no one knew if he was poking fun of the Talaxian or if he was being serious.

Neelix looked at the Doctor, trying to figure out what he meant by that, but decided to not pursue the matter further.

**Deep Space Nine**

The Cardassian built station built by Bajoran slave labor was once known as Terrok Nor, when the Cardassian were in control of the station twice, during the Cardassian occupation of the planet Bajor and briefly at the beginning of the year when the Dominion and Cardassian alliance took over the station and drove the Federation.

Once known just as another station like every base of operations, Deep Space Nine became of significant importance when then commander and now Captain Benjamin Sisko discovered an artificially made wormhole that connected to the other side of space, the Gamma Quadrant.

The station became an important outpost and with the presence of the Federation, each new species that came out of the wormhole needed to be greeted on friendly terms, letting new alien races know the Federation and the rest of the species in the Alpha Quadrant welcome them.

But another problem arose when a group of Bajorans known as the Circle wanted to get rid of all alien races on the space station and take back the station for all of Bajor. A critical period of tensions between the Federation and Bajorans was escalating out of control. But in the end the Circle ceased to exist after the Federation triumphed over them and things got back to normal for both Bajoran and Federation parties.

In ops, the station's nerve center and command area where everything happened, Major Kira Nerys was at the main circular table in the center standing and looking at one of the monitors built in the table.

Originally the table itself was a meeting of sorts for the senior staff to discuss problems or have briefings on what is going on around the station. But with the completion with the wardroom by the third year of the Federation's stay, the briefings were held there.

In the science station area was Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, the joined Trill chief science officer.

Close by her on the upper level was senior chief petty officer Miles O'Brien who was the stations chief of operations, which is the same as the chief engineer of a starship. He also doubled as the operations officer before Worf came on board a few years earler.

Right beside Miles was Lieutenant Commander Worf, the stations strategic operations officer, second officer for the station, and first officer for the Defiant. Although it seemed to reason that Worf was the other first officer for the station, representing Starfleet that complimented Kira being the first officer and her representing the Bajoran government. Like Miles, Worf came from the Enterprise D under Captain Picard where he was the chief of security.

Worf and Miles started to talk.

"Commander Riker contacted me today," Worf said to Miles as Worf was looking over a padd.

O'Brien looked at the Klingon. "Oh really? What did he have to say?"

"Nothing of importance, just wondering how you and I were doing," the Klingon replied.

O'Brien nodded. "Well I've been so busy that I forgot to mention that Geordi was asking how everything was going last week. I think he's getting a little envious since I seemed to be attacked with all sorts of problems he doesn't encounter on a daily bases and wonders how I accomplish them in a small amount of time."

"I suppose all those problems could drive Geordi crazy," Worf suggested.

"Or give him a heart attack," O'Brien wondered. "Makes me think why I haven't gone mad after all these years here too."

"That's because you just love a laundry list of problems you have to tackle every day," Jadzia smiled at O'Brien, joining in on the conversation. "You wouldn't be the same."

Kira looked at Jadzia. "He'd probably be bored to death if there was nothing to do." She then turned her attention to O'Brien and playfully smiled at the chief.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from O'Brien's engineering console.

Kira, Jadzia, and Worf eyed the chief.

"What's going on Miles?" Kira asked.

The two had become fast friends, more close that previous years thanks to Kira carrying Miles and Keiko's baby for several months. Before she started to carry the baby, Kira would never have called the curly haired engineer by his first name. A lot of people don't for some reason and always affectingly refer to him as "the chief".

"We're being hailed," O'Brien said as he looked at the others. "By a Starfleet space craft coming from Dominion held space."

Everything thought the same thing. It was odd to have a Federation ship of any kind come from Dominion controlled space inside Cardassian territory now that there was a full scale war going on. And on top of that, where did it come from and how did it survive.

"Put it through," Kira said as she and the others turned their attention to the view screen.

O'Brien worked his console and tapped a few buttons.

An image displayed Lieutenant Joseph Carey, along with Mr. Neelix, Seven, and the Doctor.

"This is Major Kira Nerys, first officer of Deep Space Nine," the former Bajoran resistance fighter said in a pleasant tone.

"Lieutenant Joseph Carey, assistant chief engineer, USS Voyager," he responded.

Kira looked at Jadzia. Both women were puzzled. "USS Voyager?" Kira asked as she continued to wonder what was going on.

"We were lost four years ago when an alien entity pulled us through to the other side of the galaxy seventy thousand light years to the edge of the Delta Quadrant," Carey explained.

Kira looked at O'Brien who then tapped a button. The audio had been muted. "A starship pulled to the other side of the Delta Quadrant?" She looked at the ground trying to think.

"Starfleet did report a few months ago about an emergency medical hologram that was sent through an alien communications network and transported to a new prototype starship the Romulans were trying to get a hold of, before they joined the war," Dax explained to the Bajoran first officer. "He or rather it claimed that it was from the presumed lost USS Voyager."

"If that's the case, where is the rest of the ship and how are they back from the other side of the galaxy?" O'Brien was curious about the four in the shuttle craft.

Kira nodded to O'Brien who tapped a button to let Kira talk to the four people in the shuttle. "If you're from the USS Voyager where it the main ship itself?"

Carey spoke up. "It got attacked and was commandeered by the Dominion."

"We came through a wormhole that Starfleet designated as the Barzan Wormhole," Seven Of Nine spoke up.

"Please, we need your help in order to save our shipmates," Neelix explained.

Kira nodded. "Understood. Please dock you shuttle in one of our ports when you get here and we'll proceed from there."

"We shall be there in an hour," Neelix repled.

Carey smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how grateful it is to hear that, not to mention to see a friendly face."

And with that, the transmission ended.

Kira looked at Dax. "Better call the captain from his baseball holosuite program and get the rest of the senior staff in the wardroom, commander. Looks like we have a situation on our hands."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters

**Disclaimer: Paramount Pictures owns Star Trek and all of the many characters**

_This story will be set at the end of season four. So from here on out, it's going to be an alternate universe._

**Areoshuttle**

Over an hour had past and the Areoshuttle was approaching the station. All four shipmates looked at the station. For Joseph Carey, this was the second time he had seen the station, right before the Voyager had left to pursue Chakotay and the rest of the Maquis in the Badlands. However, for the other three, it was the first time for them to see the station.

The station itself had several Federation starships docked, along with several Klingon and Romulan ships docked around the dockingring and on the upper and lower pylons.

"Amazing," Neelix said looking at the sight he was viewing in front of him.

"I've never seen so many ships before," Carey added. "Most likely because of the Dominion threat.

"It's astonishing to see several Alpha Quadrant species together," Seven was also looking out. "Federation, Romulan, and Klingon."

Severn looked at the Doctor. "If they can make peace, then surely you and Lieutenant Paris can too," she dryly remarked.

"Very amusing Seven," the Doctor was obviously lying.

"You have said for me to develop different aspects of my personality," the ex Borg responded.

"Yes I did, didn't I," the Doctor continued. "But I wasn't asking for that attempt in humor at me right now," he said under his breath.

Suddenly one of the consoles started to make a noise. Neelix touched a button on the helm console.

"Voyager shuttle, please proceed to docking ring four," the voice of Jadzia Dax said, although no one on the shuttle knew who she was.

"Acknowledged," Neelix complied.

The Talaxian worked the helm console and dock the shuttle where it was supposed to be assigned to.

Neelix looked at the other three. "Not to bad if I do say so myself," he smiled.

"Lucky for us," the Doctor retorted.

"Oh doctor why do you care? Neelix looked at the hologram. "You're not even real anyway. No need to worry!"

Neelix tapped the Doctor on the shoulder as he was getting out of his chair.

Though the Doctor wanted to get the upper hand in the flaunting of trying to outwit Mr. Neelix in his attempt in puns, he just brushed the comment off.

**Deep Space Nine**

The four Voyager crewmembers stepped out of their shuttle and into the outer realm of the airlock. The airlock doors connecting to the inside of the station opened as the four continued to walk.

All four stepped out and onto the station and looked at a bald headed man and a Bajroan woman, Major Kira Nerys, whom the four had met an hour earlier.

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine, I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko," the man said. He looked at Kira. "And I believe you know my first officer, Major Kira Nerys."

Kira nodded being polite and courteous.

Sisko looked at Carey's and the Doctor's uniforms. "Sorry for staring but Starfleet got rid of those uniforms over a year ago. We should have you two change to some proper attire."

Carey nodded. He stuck out his hand to Sisko's and shook it. "I'm Lieutenant Joseph Carey, assistant chief engineer," he said smiling. "This is Neelix, our chef, moral officer, and ambassador.

Sisko looked at the alien whom he had never seen before. "Nice to meet Mr. Neelix."

But Sisko had to ask the next question. "I hate to be rude but what species are….."

"I'm a Talaxian," Neelix knew what the captain was saying before the sentence was finished. "I'm from the far end on the other side of the Delta Quadrant."

"Fascinating," Sisko continued to look at Neelix. "Are there anymore Talaxians on the Voyager?"

Neelix shook his head. "I'm the only one."

Lieutenant Carey continued. "This is our holographic chief medical officer, the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at Sisko and Kira.

"We had a chance last year to meet your creator, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman," Kira said.

The Doctor was surprised. "Really? What was he like?"

"Self absorbed with himself and his work," Kira commented. "He came here trying to make a new long term holographic doctor for starships and used our chief medical officer as the new template."

The Doctor nodded listening to the bit of interesting news his "father" was doing on the station. But obviously the new long term holographic doctor did not work out since he saw the Mark II version on the USS Prometheus, the ship he helped thwart a few months earlier against the Romulans.

"And finally this is Seven Of Nine," Carey introduced the last person.

"Seven Of Nine," Kira was wondering about the strange name.

"That's a Borg designation, correct," Sisko asked.

"Yes it is," Seven said. "My parents and I were assimilated in the Delta Quadrant when I was little."

"I did not know humans had managed to travel that far that long ago?" Sisko seemed a bit puzzled as to how several humans had gone into the Delta Quadrant.

"My parents were working for the Federation. They wanted my parents to find the Borg and see if they still appeared to be a threat and learn everything they can," Seven was telling the story of what her parents were doing.

"Still appeared to be a threat?" Kira did not understand. "You mean the Federation knew about the Borg before?"

"I never knew that either," Sisko added.

"In the mid twenty second century, several scientists in an Artic expedition were assimilated by two Borg drones who were left there a century before when their ship exploded from being fired upon by the Enterprise E," Seven continued.

"Wait I think I'm getting a headache trying to figure out all this time travel information," Kira said, echoing what others faced when trying to deal with the paradox of time travel.

"You see Major, last year when the Borg attacked Federation space, they were stopped by the Enterprise," Sisko was explaining to the woman. "The Borg cube launched a sphere which went back in time to the day before Zefram Cochrane made his historic warp flight. The Enterprise also went back and time and destroyed the Borg sphere and helped Cochrane make first contact with the Vulcans."

Kira understood now. "I see."

Sisko turned his attention back to Seven. "But I thought the Borg were all destroyed?"

"A few survived and were rescued and brought back to life thanks to several scientists," Seven continued to address the history to the captain. "The two Borg drones assimilated the scientists and went into space. They were finally stopped by Captain Archer and the crew of the NX Enterprise."

Sisko did not understand. "But if Jonathan Archer and his crew encountered the Borg, surely Starfleet would have recorded the incident and have the public become aware of them." He started to think. "Unless……."

"Unless what?" Kira looked at her commanding officer.

"Unless Section 31 buried the information and kept it from the public," Ben Sisko started to realize who could have kept the information on a threat that big out of the spot light.

"Section 31?" The Doctor looked curious at the captain.

"Um, sir," Carry interrupted. "We need to get back on the subject on trying to rescue the Voyager crew."

"Oh yes, sorry Lieutenant," Sisko replied. He turned to Kira. "Major, have General Martok prepare his ship and a few other Klingon ships for departure. I'll get a few Federation and Romulan ships rounded up as well and we'll leave within the next thirty minutes."

"Aye sir," Kira obeyed. She walked away from the group and proceeded down a corridor.

Ben taped his combadge. "Sisko to Worf."

"Go ahead sir," Worf said through his com channel.

"Prepare the Defiant and get the crew assembled, Commander. We have a long lost crew to rescue," Sisko knew the mission might be a difficult one, but realized the impact having a long lost starship and her crew come back from the other side of the galaxy. Such impact could boost morale for the fleet.

"Understood sir. Worf out."

Carey and the others were grateful for what Captain Sisko was doing for them.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Chief O'Brien was fidgeting with the mobile emitter the Doctor had strapped on his left arm. Miles was using a couple of tools.

The Doctor on the other hand was getting annoyed with O'Brien messing around with his mobile emitter. If O'Brien messed up, the Doctor could disappear and be lost.

"So you say you got this from the twenty-ninth century?" Miles asked still toying with the emitter.

"The Voyager went back in time to 1996 where we met a man who had acquired technology from the twenty-ninth century. In the process of stopping him from going into the future to get more technology, I picked this little gem up," the Doctor explained to the curly haired chief engineer.

"Oh," O'Brien was still trying to play with the emitter.

"Although I have no idea why I am here in your so called sickbay with you trying to redesign my uniform to update it," the Doctor's tone was displaying some annoyance in his predicament.

"It's called infirmary and I'm just trying to have your uniform match everyone else's," Miles was almost done with the touches in the Doctor's wardrobe. "And there."

Suddenly the Doctor's uniform he had worn in the past four years switched to match the current Starfleet uniform. His uniform now had the gray colored shoulders while the shirt inside had his department color, which was blue for science.

"Not to bad if I do say so myself," O'Brien stepped back and looked. "Twenty-ninth technology meet Miles O'Brien, your nemesis!"

The chief started to chuckle a bit at his own dry display of humor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Can we go now please?"

"Of course," O'Brien wondered how the Voyager crew even put up with a hologram that had a horrible attitude. He guessed they got used to him and his personality.

Bashir had then walked up to O'Brien and the Doctor.

"We're ready to go," O'Brien looked at his friend.

"Splendid," Bashir remarked.

"O'Brien tapped his combadge. "O'Brien to Defiant, three to beam aboard."

Miles thought using the transporters would save time than trying to get to the docking port and board the starship.

The three materialized from the station's infirmary and suddenly were in the transporter room's transporter pad.

They were greeted by Ensign Nog, the first Ferengi in Starfleet and also by Lieutenant Carey.

Julian looked at the Doctor. "I could use your expertise in sickbay, if you don't mind Doctor."

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Of course. You'll need a professional medical hologram with a vast array of knowledge to help treat your injured crewmembers when we go into battle."

Bashir looked at O'Brien. Julian seemed a little annoyed at the Doctor's behavior as he looked at the engineer.

O'Brien only smiled at Bashir, remembering how much of upstart annoyance Julian was to Miles in the first few years of working together on the station.

The two doctors exited the transporter room.

O'Brien looked at Nog and Carey.

"Lieutenant Carey, reporting for duty, sir," the assistant chief engineer said. "Captain Sisko said you could use another hand down in main engineering."

Within the thirty minutes he had been aboard DS9, Carey had also switched in old Voyager uniform for the current one Starfleet was using.

"Good to see you again Lieutenant," O'Brien welcomed the engineer. He looked at Nog. "Mr. Carey and I met just before the Voyager departed DS9 for their first assignment. And before that, Carey here was assigned as a young ensign on the Enterprise D during the 'Angel One' mission back in twenty three sixty four, ten years ago. I believe he served as a relief security officer for the tactical station on the bridge, if memory serves me."

"Correct," Carey acknowledged.

"But if we're going to be working together, don't call me sir," O'Brien smiled at Carey.

"He hates that," Nog added, looking at Carey.

"You seem to have already met Ensign Nog here," O'Brien looked at the Ferengi.

"We just met when we were walking together to get to the transporter room," Joseph responded. "Although it is rather unusual to see a Ferengi as an officer."

"That's what everyone said about me, even my uncle Quark," Nog replied.

"You'll get used to him," O'Brien acknowledged about Nog's presence. "Besides, he's a pretty good engineer."

O'Brien gestured his right hand as an invitation for the two to follow him. "Come."

"Pretty good?" Nog remarked at O'Brien's opinion of him.

The three left the transporter room.

**Bridge**

Captain Sisko finally entered the bridge. He saw his senior staff, Worf, Kira, and Dax, along with Neelix and Seven of Nine.

"Captain on the bridge," a crewmen on the back of the bridge announced.

Neelix and Seven turned their attention to Sisko.

"We wanted to help out," Neelix said.

"It would have been illogical if we were to have stayed back on the station," Seven said. "Besides, you might need us to point out a weak spot if you were to engage the Voyager in battle."

"Good point," Sisko said.

Seven moved to the engineering station where it usually be occupied by Miles. Behind her set Major Kira Nerys.

On the other side of the bridge set Lieutenant Commander Worf. Behind him set Neelix.

Sisko looked at the Talaxian. "I suppose you know how to operate an operations station?"

"Yes sir I do," Neelix said. "I'm familiar with the Voyager's ships systems. This seems to be about the same."

Sisko nodded. He turned his attention to Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax. "Prepare for departure old man."

Dax complied. "Operations and helm are ready."

"Engineering ready," Seven said.

"Weapons ready sir," Worf responded.

"Secondary operations ready," Neelix replied.

"Communications are online," Kira looked at Sisko.

"Starships Bozeman and Sutherland are ready, along with General Martok's fleet and the Romulan's fleet," Jadzia noted.

Everything seemed running smoothly so far. "Alright people, let's rescue Voyager and her crew," Ben Sisko said. "Engage."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount….By the way, I hated Star Trek 11. **_

_Some of the words in this story are mismatched. I'll try not to do that from now on!_

**Voyager**

Chakotay, Ayala, and Baxter made their way through the jeffries tubes undetected and made their way to one of the shuttlebays on the ship. Though Chakotay was second guessing, his gut feeling was true. No one was in the shuttle bay as it was deserted.

The three men walked down one of the ladders and moved to one of the shuttles. Chakotay sat down and started to scan while Baxter and Ayala were looking on at the commander.

"Computer is picking up several of our people in main engineering, along with the brig, and in quarters and rooms on deck six," Chakotay read the information to the other two. "There's also three combadges on the bridge, belonging to the captain, Paris, and Kim.

"Guess they needed someone to pilot the ship," Baxter deduced.

"They maybe holding Janeway as a bargaining chip, incase they run into trouble," Ayala added, also theorizing why Janeway was up on the bridge.

Chakotay began to speak again. "The computer is detecting twenty-seven Jem'Hadar on the ship. Some are on the bridge, others are either in main engineering and walking through the corridors." As Chakotay tapped his fingers around the console, some more information popped up from the computer. "Eternal scanners indicate the Dominion ships are all gone."

"But why?" Baxter wondered.

Chakotay had a thought. "My guess is they feel Voyager is secured with as many troops there are on here and decided that the Jem'Hadar here can carry out orders and bring the ship back into Dominion territory."

"If we can try to get to as many of the crew as possible, we can lead a mutiny against the Jem'Hadar," Ayala had a plan of action already in place.

Chakotay nodded. "We need to begin by taking out as many Jem'Hadar soldiers first, those that are not in big numbers, and also try to free as many crewmembers as possible."

"So where do we start?" Baxter gave a curious stare. "Which deck as the least amount of Jem'Hadar that was can take out without drawing suspicion?"

Chakotay began to scan the computer in the shuttlecraft again. "We got three on this deck we can take out. If we do that, we'll be down to twenty-four of them."

The two officers nodded and all three got out of the shuttlebay. "There are two that should be right next to our position," Chakotay said.

Ayala started to rework one of the panels that was right next to the shuttlebay doors. Baxter looked on at him with an inquisitive look. "What are you doing?"

Ayala let out a small smirk. "Going to catch a couple of rats lieutenant, and I'm setting up the trap right now." Ayala then nodded at Chakotay. The commander pointed to Baxter to get into a proper attack position and Ayala opened the shuttle bay doors and quickly moved out of the way.

Sure enough, the two Jem'Hadar soldiers took the bait and walked into the shuttle bay with a cautious move about them. They looked around and then to each other. Whatever opened the shuttle bay doors could have been a malfunction. As the two soldiers turned around with their backs facing to the three officers, Chakotay and company came out and fired on the two Jem'Hadar. The two soldiers collapsed and were dead.

"That's two down," Chakotay said as he looked at the two fallen soldiers.

Suddenly Ayala looked back at the shuttlebay entrance as if something had startled him. "Someone's coming."

All three officers moved off to their respective hiding places, awaiting whoever was approaching them. A lone Jem'Hadar soldier walked into the shuttlebay and saw the two dead comrades on the floor. He started to look around as if knowing someone else was in the room with him. But before he could do a search, a phaser beam hit him on the side and he collapsed right next to the other two.

Baxter slowly walked up to the soldier pointing a rifle at him and nudging the Jem'Hadar to see it he was still alive. However, the person was dead.

"Good work Baxter," Chakotay nodded. "That leaves twenty-four Jem'Hadar left on the ship."

"So how are we going to get the rest of them?" Baxter wondered.

"I don't know yet," Chakotay said. He moved back to the shuttlecraft and began using the computer.

"It seems a large number of our people are in brig or deck on decks four and five locked in quarters," Baxter replied. "There seems to be two guards in the brig with several more patrolling the secured decks."

"Great, but how do we get them out of there?" Ayala pondered. But none of them knew how. They would need some sort of plan to get their people out or even a diversion.

**Bridge**

Janeway had been keeping silent for sometime while Omat'reclan was busy watching Paris guide Voyager to the nearest Dominion facility. The Jem'Hadar first looked at Paris. "This ship runs well."

"Considering all the hell it's been through the last four years," Paris said as he guided his hands around the helm console.

The first stared briefly at Paris for a second before moving away from him. Janeway decided to take this opportunity to speak with him.

"So what went wrong?"

Omat'reclan looked at the captain, trying to figure out what she was doing. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I overheard that you were bred here, in the Alpha Quadrant, but the Vorta and the rest of the Dominion don't think too much of you," Janeway was trying to clarify what she meant.

Omat'reclan grumbled and ignored her. Janeway, however, did not want to give up and decided to be more persistent. "I'm just curious, that's all. Besides, what do you have to lose in telling me this?"

Though Omat'reclan couldn't think of a reason what kind of problem he would have with telling her, he decided to say something. "If you must know, I am an Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar, and so is the second. However, there are others here on the Voyager that were bred in the Gamma Quadrant who don't trust the Jem'Hadar bred in the Alpha Quadrant, including the third that's down in the engine room." The first sighed and began again. "Ever since some of the Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar tried to capture the U.S.S. Defiant and failed, the Founders and Vorta took notice of this and have since tried to discount us as equals to the Gamma Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar."

Janeway was puzzled. "But if you were born here in this quadrant, why are you first?"

Omat'reclan replied back to her question. "I have proven time and again that I am competent and can get the job done without screwing it up. However, there are some Gamma's here that are older and have more experience, especially the third. However, the Vorta Eris put me in charge. I have not messed up once."

"But she still doesn't think highly of you?" Janeway continued her questions.

"She used to, before the Defiant incident. But not so much anymore," Omat'reclan answered. But by then, he knew he had told the captain far too much information. "This is all I am telling you Captain Janeway." He finished and moved over to the security station.

With what she overheard, Janeway thought she could try to formulate a plan. She walked over to Tom. "I think I know of a way in getting out of this Tom."

With his interest peaked, Tom raised his right eyebrow at the captain and looked at her. "How?"

"There's a bit of distrust among the Jem'Hadar here on the ship," Janeway explained.

"I overheard that part," Tom responded.

"Good, because I think we can use that to our advantage," Janeway had an idea forming. A smirk grew on the captain as she looked at her helm officer. "Mr. Paris, how would you like a little stroll down engineering?"

"What are you up to ma'am?" Tom was trying to get the reasoning as to why she wanted him to go down to the engine room.

"The third Jem'Hadar down in engineering was born in the Gamma Quadrant. If you could somehow tell him the first and second are planning a mutiny, then he and the rest of the Gamma Quadrant born troops might just take the Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar out. That can buy us some time in getting the ship back."

Paris liked the idea. It was risky, but it was a good idea the captain had come up with. "Alright, I'll do it."

Paris got up from his chair and walked over to Omat'reclan. "Excuse me sir, but can I have a word with you?"

Omat'reclan didn't want to listen to what Paris had to say, but convinced himself to do so otherwise. "Proceed."

"I was just looking at my helm console and was thinking I might be a good asset if I went down to engineering to get more warp power in the engines. If I did that then I can get you closer to the nearest Dominion base," Paris was hoping the first would take the cheese.

After a few moments Omat'reclan had agreed to Paris's wishes. He told one of the guards to take Tom down to the engine room so he could try to get more warp power in the engines. As Tom got in the turbolift, he and Janeway connected with a smile before the doors to the lift closed.

**Main Engineering**

Though Tom wanted to make small talk just to irritate the hell out of the guard that took him down to the engine room, he decided to not press his luck. Both men entered the engine room and made their way to third Re'trolix.

"What are you doing here?" Re'trolix looked at Paris annoyed.

"The first wanted me to come down here to give him some more power for the engines," Paris replied. "He wanted the ship to go faster in order to get to the Dominion base we're approaching."

Re'trolix was suspicious of Paris. He wasn't sure if the man was trying to mess with him or if the first was trying to do something that could go against the wishes of the Vorta. "Exactly what do you mean?"

Tom explained. "The first wants this ship to go faster because he's trying to get to the nearest Dominion outpost. Something about mutiny against the Vorta and the Founders because of some incident that happened on the starship Defiant sometime back, or so I overheard."

"What!" The third was ticked off completely. "He can not do this at all. No Jem'Hadar soldier can deviate from their mission. To do so would cause a serious breach in conduct and the first would die for treason."

Paris was going to play another hand in getting Re'trolix even more upset. "You know its two bad the Vorta isn't here to be in charge and keep things in check. He's the first and is taking things into his own hand."

Although it seemed like the third Jem'Hadar wasn't paying attention at Paris by staring his attention somewhere else, he actually was hearing every word the helmsman was saying.

"If only he wasn't the first, then he could be taught a lesson," Paris concluded his little rant.

Re'trolix was furious with anger. He looked at Pairs. "This is what happens when those idiotic Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar are placed in command instead of Gamma Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar. We would never betray the will of the Founders or even the Vorta."

"According to him, he doesn't care about them anymore and seems to be determined to bring other Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar soldiers under his command so he can create a new Dominion, or a similar version of it," Paris knew his last statement would cause the third to start a riot against the first.

"Idiot!" Re'trolix threw his rifle against one of the computer consoles and smashed it. One of the guards walked up to the third and wondered what was going on.

"Sir?" The guard looked at his superior.

"It seems that our leader wants to makeup for the problem involving the Jem'Hadar blunder on the Defiant several months ago," the third answered.

The guard was shocked. "He can not allow to take matters in his own hands! To do so would be a direct violation from our gods."

"The first doesn't agree with out logic," Re'trolix replied. "It seems the Alpha bred Jem'Hadar need some more discipline in them. A problem the Vorta never corrected."

"Then perhaps we need to be the ones to correct their mistake," the guard made an interesting suggestion.

Re'trolix knew what his next course of action was going to be. "I'm going up to the bridge to have a talk with our leader. If I'm not back within fifteen minutes, then I have failed and you and the rest of the Gammas need to take command away from the first."

The guard looked a little concerned about his superior's plan. "But what if the other Alphas try to stop us from taking over?"

"Then kill them."

Re'trolix left engineering and headed to the bridge to confront Omat'reclan.


	11. Chapter 11

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….Can I have some of that money?_

**Bridge**

Janeway was next to Kim looking at the readings on the operations console. Omat'reclan was standing by the captain's command chair where he was looking at a data padd. Suddenly the turbolift doors flung open and Re'trolix stepped out. He moved down to the first and was upset.

He looked at Omat'reclan. "What are you doing?"

Omat'reclan stopped from what he was doing and looked at his subordinate. "Just what exactly are you doing up here on the bridge, and why are you not down in the engine room?"

"I want to know why you are taking matters in your own hands!" The third's voice was now raised a little higher than before.

By then Janeway and Kim were now overhearing the conversation, or argument, the two Jem'Hadar were having. Janeway quietly spoke to Harry. "Looks like my plan of Tom telling the third Jem'Hadar worked.

"You think this plan of yours is going to destabilize the rest of the Dominion and let you bring the other Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar and create a new one in its place?" Re'trolix wasn't going to let Omat'reclan have his way. "You're not only are you not showing your ability that you can lead, but you're also showing that you don't care about the Dominion and have no loyalty to them either."

The first grabbed the third by his shirt even though the third was the same size as the first. "Now you listen to me, I don't care what you think of me and I certainly don't care if you're going to try to stop me. The Founders could care less about the Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar and I know for a fact the Gamma's don't care for us either. That is why I am not going to pledge my loyalty in the Dominion anymore."

What Omat'reclan was saying to Re'trolix wasn't something the third in command was going to take lightly. He was enraged and angry that the first was thinking this way.

"I am going to get rid of the old Dominion and create a new one in its place," the first said. "That means getting rid of everything, including you Gammas out of the way."

"We shall see about that," Re'trolix said. "Victory is life and for those who detract away from the Dominion and our gods will be punished."

Omat'reclan knew what Re'trolix was saying was an invitation for hand to hand combat to the death. There was no other way of getting out of this. "Then that is how it shall be."

Suddenly the two Jem'Hadar started to go after each other like two Klingons fighting for their honor. Janeway and Kim couldn't help but watch and see these two soldiers who were genetically engineerd fight and try to kill each other. This was what Janeway was hoping for.

"You will not have the pleasure of seeing my demise!" Omat'reclan said as he punched Re'trolix in the stomach.

Re'trolix fell back a little after that swing by the first, but was still on his feet with enough strength to take him on. He came back and grabbed Omat'reclan's right arm and bended it back. Janeway and Kim could have sworn they heard a bone or two break when they looked at each other for a brief few seconds.

Omat'reclan cried out in pain as he fell back some from the injury he just sustained. He looked at Re'trolix in disgust. "I should have killed you a long time ago."

Re'trolix nearly laughed at the statement. "You never did have the gumption to get rid of me. You needed me!"

Omat'reclan came running toward the third and punched him in the nose. Re'trolix cried out in pain but the nose in question wasn't broken.

The third responded. "Those Gamma's are loyal to the Dominion, unlike you who doesn't care for loyalty," Re'trolix replied. He came back and grabbed Omat'reclan's left arm and tried to break it like the right arm. But before he could get anything, Omat'reclan pulled the tube that connected to Re'trolix that supplied the drug called white. Re'trolix cried out as the white came spewing out of the tube. It was as if one had cut one's own arm off because one needed the arm as the Jem'Hadar needed the white for their system as they were addicted to it.

Kim and Janeway could only watch so much as Re'trolix now on his knees, the white from his tube still spewing out and landing on the carpet.

With one final move, Omat'reclan grabbed Re'trolix's neck and snapped it in two. The third just collapsed on the carpet with its lifeless body now just a shell.

Omat'reclan looked at Re'trolix and then back at Janeway and Kim who just stared at the Jem'Hadar. The truth was Harry was scared and what this blood thirsty, ready to kill anything in his path Jem'Hadar would do to him now that he just killed his third in command. Harry didn't like the possibilities.

"What are you looking at?" Omat'reclan almost yelled out at the two Starfleet officers.

Kim looked and Janeway as the captain just stared at the first. "You know, I don't think you should have done said the things you said to your third in command," Janeway responded.

Omat'reclan nearly laughed, though most Jem'Hadar didn't really have a sense of humor. "What are you talking about human?"

"While you've been having words with Mr. Re'trolix before you killed him, I took the opportunity while you were distracted to open to the communication link throughout the entire ship. Everyone know what you just said and what just took place," Janeway said before pausing. "Including the Jem'Hadar bred in the Gamma Quadrant that you don't really care for."

Omat'reclan began walking over to Janeway, ready to kill her for doing such a horrible act. However, before he could kill her, the turbolift doors opened at both turbolifts and several Jem'Hadar came storming through.

"You!" One of the soldiers cried out as he stormed over to Omat'reclan.

Omat'reclan's knee jerk reaction would have been to fight these Jem'Hadar to the death. However, even if he were to do so, he would be most likely killed by the several soldiers whom he now face, soldiers who were not going to be loyal to Omat'reclan ever.

"You dishonor us!" One Jem'Hadar replied. "Have you no honor within in you?"

"Apparently not to you all," Omat'reclan rebutted.

Another Jem'Hadar soldier spoke. "You dishonor your elders, us Gammas who know more than you, have been around longer, and have seen more combat, and all you can do is dishonor us and more importantly the Founders and their plans they have laid out for us to follow!"

"Following the Founders no longer interests me," Omat'reclan said. "They nor the Vorta have any more confidence in the Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar, Jem'Hadar who outnumber the Gamma Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar two to one."

Another Jem'Hadar soldier spoke. "And you think by betraying them and trying to convince other Alpha Quadrant bred Jem'Hadar to join you will help you erase any problems you're having with our gods?"

"Do you think other Alpha bred Jem'Hadar will join you and your quest to get rid of the old Dominion and create another one?" Another soldier asked. "You know any incursion you will take apart in will be ended in a swift blow by us and the rest of the Dominion. No, you will not see the day of that new beginning as you will die right here."

However, as soon as the soldiers were about to kill their fallen first, the Jem'Hadar second and several soldiers came out of the ready room with rifles pointing at the Jem'Hadar soldiers who were about to lay waste Omat'reclan.

"Stop!" Rotolox yelled out.

"You will not succeed in getting rid of us!" One of the Jem'Hadar soldiers bluntly replied.

**Shuttlebay**

Chakotay, Baxter, and Ayala had overheard the conversation between the first and tired Jem'Hadar. They were also listening to the conversation taking place on the bridge between the Alpha and Gamma bred Jem'Hadar.

"Most of them are now on the bridge," Ayala said as he looked at a computer console from one of the shuttles.

"That can give us a very unique opportunity commander," Baxter had deduced they could gang up on the Jem'Hadar. "We can get over to the brig, get as many of our people out, and take over the ship."

Chakotay had thought of the same thing, use this distraction to get their people out and take care of the Jem'Hadar and retake the ship. "Alright, sounds like a plan." Chakotay smiled and he padded Baxter on the shoulder. "Good work Walter."

Suddenly a beeping noise came from one of the sensors of the console. Ayala looked at it and moved his hands around as he pressed a few buttons.

"What do you got Ayala?" Chakotay's was interested at what the sensors of the shuttle picked up.

Ayala began to speak. "We've got several ships that are on an intercept course with us."

"What kind of ships?" Baxter wondered.

Ayala looked at the console and then smiled. "Several Federation starships along with several Klingon and Romulan ships lieutenant."

"Well I'll be damned," Chakotay was astonished. "I wonder if our message to DS9 was received."

No one however was sure about that. However, Ayala did detect something else. He moved his hands around the console again. "Commander, it looks as if the Aeroshuttle is gone."

Chakotay's face was now filled with confusion. "How can that be? I wonder who could have taken it?"

"Perhaps whoever took it made it to Deep Space Nine," Ayala replied with a well thought out possibility.

"If they did then we owe them a debt of gratitude," Baxter stated. "Assuming we get out of this alive."

"We always do somehow," Chakotay started to walk away from the shuttle. "Let's go to the brig and execute your plan Mr. Baxter."

**Bridge**

Rotolox and his men had their rifles pointed at the other soldiers, as did that with Omat'reclan, Rotolox and the Jem'Hadar siding with them. "You will not see another day as long as I live," Rotolox replied with a threat.

The soldiers didn't even concern themselves with that empty reply. They were ready to die.

"We do not betray our gods or the rest of the Dominion," one of the soldiers said.

"Then everything shall be what it is, as victory is life," Omat'reclan stated.

As both parties were about to attack each other, one of the soldiers heard a beeping noise coming from the operations console. Also, Janeway and Kim and taken the opportunity to slip away from the distracted Jem'Hadar.

"Where is Janeway and the operations officer?" Omat'reclan moved away from the would be killing party and to the ops console. He scanned the computer on the operations console so see what was going on. He shook his head and he nearly sighed. His anger was now showing. "It appears we have uninvited guests."

"What do you mean uninvited?" Rotolox questioned.

"A fleet of Federation, Romulan, and Klingon ships is coming towards us and will be here in less than ten minutes," Omat'reclan replied. He scanned the console again. "And one of their shuttles is missing too."

"All of this is your fault, First!" One of the soldiers was placing the blame squarely on him.

Another soldier added in the already depleted confidence. "You Alpha bred Jem'Hadar bring nothing but bad luck. You're not even fit to be anything less than a Ferengi!"

Suddenly Rotolox started firing at the soldiers. The soldiers fired back. Omat'reclan started attacking one of the opposing soldiers and the others attacked him, Rotolox, and the others who were loyal to the Gamma bred Jem'Hadar.

No one even cared that there were approaching enemy ships. No one seemed to care that Janeway and Harry had slipped out of their sights either. The entire Jem'Hadar mission was to now get rid of the other opposing side no matter what the cost. Nothing else mattered at that point. Their desire for duty and order was put to the side as their true nature of being genetically engineered killing machines had already taken over. One by one, they were each killing each other.


	12. Chapter 12

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….Woohoo! Monkey balls… _

**Defiant**

Dax looked at the computer readout on her console. "We're approaching the Voyager."

Sisko acknowledged. "On screen."

The viewscreen lit up and showed Voyager. However, the viewscreen nor the sensors showed the other Jem'Hadar ships that the four Voyager crewmembers encountered before they made their escape to DS9.

"I don't understand," Seven was scanning the engineering console. She was trying to figure out where the other Dominion ships were at.

"I thought there would be more Dominion ships?" Sisko looked over at the ex Borg now human woman.

Seven tried to explain. "When we left, there were several ships that surrounded Voyager, but now I don't know where they are."

Dax glided her hands around her console. "Benjamin, Seven's story might not match up with what she told us, but scanners are indicating there are several Jem'Hadar on the ship, mostly on the bridge."

"Do they have their weapons on us?" Asked Sisko.

Jadzia shook her head. "Negative. I find it odd they don't have the shields up, but then again it could be a trap since they do have a starship at their disposal."

"Could be," Sisko always listened to his officers. However, the Jem'Hadar were not known for setting traps and waiting around before doing something. Their very nature of genetic engineering did not have them setting up any kind of trap in all the years Captain Sisko had engaged them. Something else had to be going on.

Neelix looked at his console as a beeping noise came to his attention. "Captain Sisko, the other ships are in attack formation, ready for your orders."

Sisko nodded in acknowledgement. "Mr. Neelix, open a channel."

"Channel open sir," the Talaxian at the secondary operations station said.

"To all ships, stand by to engage the Voyager. Let's try to see what we're up against."

"Hail the Voyager Neelix," Sisko commanded. With the nod from Neelix, Sisko started to speak. "This is Captain Sisko of the USS Defiant, we know you're holding the crew of the ship as prisoners and would like to open some sort of trade with you for their lives."

**Voyager**

All Jem'Hadar started to attack each other at once. Gammas were going against Alphas. They were punching each other, kicking, grabbing each other's arms and legs and trying to break them in two as well as each other's neck. Some were even trying to pull out the tube that carried the white drug into their system.

Several Jem'Hadar were thrown across the bridge and hit some consoles and a bulkhead. However, despite being injured somewhat, they got back on their feet and started to attack each other again. The Founders and taken great steps to ensure the Jem'Hadar could and would continue to fight no matter what, something the Klingons seemed to do also.

One Jem'Hadar grabbed another Jem'Hadar by his throat and twisted his neck, breaking it and causing the soldier to die. The adrenaline the soldier felt when he killed that other Jem'Hadar was going through his body and telling his brain to go after and kill more of those who were traitors.

Omat'reclan grabbed one of the Alpha bred Jem'Hadar and tried to grab the tube that was connecting to his neck. "I will not let you live to see another day!"

"It is you who will not see another say as long as I am around!" The Jem'Hadar responded back.

"Then you will not have the pleasure of seeing your vision fulfilled," Omat'reclan replied.

**Defiant**

Sisko looked at Neelix who shook his head.

"They're not responding Captain" Neelix said.

Sisko looked puzzled. Surely the Jem'Hadar or the Vorta onboard, if there was a Vorta, would have responded to the hail. Sisko was getting impatient waiting for some sort of response. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Dax. "You sure there are Jem'Hadar over there?"

Dax nodded. "That's what the Defiant's sensors are picking up captain. They wouldn't lie."

"What are your orders captain?" Worf looked at his superior for some sort of clarification on what he wanted the crew to do. Worf was pretty much the only one who couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen. He needed some action, something to do besides sit at his post and wonder what he would be doing next. What the Klingon needed was some orders.

**Voyager**

Tuvok, who was behind a security forcefield, was standing with calm and ease like a typical Vulcan. He and a third of the crew were in the brig in detention cells locked up.

Janeway and Kim were at a nearby computer console punching up a bunch of buttons.

"Quickly captain, the guard will probably be back pretty soon," one of the crewmembers replied.

Harry and Katherine were typing in some security codes to lower the forcefield. However, the Jem"Hadar obviously thought there might be a breakout and used a password to keep anyone out who might try to get the officers out of the brig.

Suddenly the doors swooshed open and Harry and Katherine were at alert as they picked up their weapons they got after they successfully got off the bridge. Although the doors opened, nothing was there.

Janeway looked at Harry and nodded, indicated that she wanted him to make sure to not let his guard down. As she turned her attention back to the console, she heard a flickering sound right beside her. She looked and saw a Jem'Hadar soldier decloak himself. "Harry!"

Kim spun around and was trying to get a shot of the Jem'Hadar but couldn't because Janeway was now the Jem'Hadar's captive.

"Now watch as your beloved captain dies," the Jem'Hadar soldier said as he grabbed the phaser Janeway had and threw it on the ground. He put his hands around her neck and started to apply pressure. However, despite having the upper hand, the doors to the brig opened up. The Jem'Hadar was startled for a moment and his attention was now diverted to what came through the doors.

Janeway, seeing as this was an opportunity punched the Jem'Hadar soldier in the gut which caused the soldier to let go of her. Janeway quickly dashed away from the guard and saw who came through the doors. It was Chakotay, Baxter, and Ayala.

Chakotay fired at the soldier and Jem'Hadar vaporized into thin air. "Looks like we won't be seeing him anymore."

Kim smiled at Chakotay. "Am I glad to see you sir."

Ayala walked over to Janeway who was huddled on the ground to pick her up on her feet.

"Nicely done Chakotay," Janeway was glad to see her first officer in one piece. "How did you ever escape the Jem'Hadar anyway?"

Chakotay begin to speak. "Baxter, Ayala, and I have been hiding out in the jefferies tubes the entire time and then made our way to one of the shuttle bays to get an idea of where all the Jem'Hadar soldiers were, and then we came here."

Janeway begin again at the console trying to get the forcefield out instead of triggering the alarms. After a few moments, the forcefield for the brig dropped.

"Thank you captain," Tuvok said as he nodded at his superior officer's gesture of getting everyone out of the brig.

"We need to come up with some sort of plan to get those Jem'Hadar soldiers off of the bridge and off of the ship permanently," Janeway said as she was looking around the room hoping someone might have a suggestion.

Chakotay began to speak. "Captain, you're not going to believe this, but right outside are several Federation starships along with some Romulan and Klingon ships."

Kim looked at the console that Janeway used to get the crewmembers out of the brig. "Confirmed ma'am."

Janeway began to form an idea. "Harry, can you open a channel to one of the Starfleet vessels without being detected?"

Harry began to work the console. "I'll try to open a channel and trick the Jem'Hadar from the bridge that Voyager is omitting normal background noise."

Katherine nodded. "Good, hopefully the Jem'Hadar on the bridge are still fighting each other."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "Captain?"

Janeway began to explain. "Right before Harry and I made our escape from the bridge, two Jem'Hadar factions, one being born from the Gamma Quadrant and one born here in the Alpha Quadrant, were fighting each other about who was superior and what not. Harry and I escaped because the Jem'Hadar were too busy fighting each other."

Harry looked at the captain. "Got it captain. The U.S.S. Defiant is responding." Harry pushed a few buttons and on the display screen appeared Captain Sisko.

"Captain Janeway, I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko."

Janeway was a little taken back for a moment. She had first met Sisko when he was still a commander before her first mission to retrieve Chakotay, Torres,, and the other Maquis before being swept in the Delta Quadrant. Now she was looking at him with a captains rank and with no hair. She thought he had hair the last time she saw him. "Captain Sisko, it's good to see you again.'

Sisko acknowledged. "Like wise. What's the status over there?"

"The Jem'Hadar seem to be confided to the bridge, squabbling about which quadrant bred Jem'Hadar are more dominate. They also mentioned something about taking over your ship briefly before you took it back."

Sisko nodded. He had forgot about that problem between the two different quadrant bred Jem'Hadar. "You said most of them had been confined to the bridge?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Hold on a minute," Sisko had an idea forming. "Sisko to Bashir."

Bashir acknowledged through the comm system. "Bashir here."

"Doctor, is there any form of gas that could possibly knock out the Jem'Hadar but not affect anybody else on the Voyager?"

"Arritenual is something Starfleet has found that can knock out the Jem'Hadar but would be ineffective to other species. The gas itself would use the white the Jem'Hadar need in their bodies against them, causing them to loose pass out in a minute or two," Bashir explained.

Sisko then asked the doctor from Voyager. "Doctor, do you have any Arritenual on board?"

"Yes we do, though we've never used it," the EMH stated.

"Thank you doctors," Sisko said. He turned back to Janeway. "Captain, my doctor and your doctor have confirmed that if you use Arritenual, that can knock out the Jem'Hadar but not affect you or the rest of your crew."

Janeway's face was filled with confusion. "How did my doctor get on your ship?"

"Apparently your doctor, Lieutenant Carey, Mr. Neelix, and Seven of Nine managed to escape using one of your shuttles. That's how we knew where you were and attempted a rescue plan to get you all back in one piece," Sisko explained.

Janeway was impressed some of her crew managed to escape and get out of there. Even Tuvok and the others who were listening in on the conversation were pleased. "Alright, we'll release the gas. Hopefully in a few minutes I'll be telling you the plan worked."

Chakotay started to push a few buttons on the console. "Initiating release of Arritenual gas."

A few minutes later seemed like an eternity for Janeway. Chakotay scanned the entire ship for the Jem'Hadar. Though the computer said they were all accounted for, they did loose conciseness.

Janeway was talking to Sisko once again. "Captain, your plan worked.!" Janeway and the rest of her crew were filled with joy that they were able of defeat the Jem'Hadar.

Sisko was pleased the plan had worked but more impressed that everyone seemed to be okay on the Voyager. "Cancel red alert Mr. Worf and tell the rest of the fleet to stand down. Obviously we're not going to do any damage today."

Worf nodded. "I was hoping for a fight," he said to himself quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount…**_

**Deep Space Nine**

The airlocks opened up and the crew of the Defiant, plus with the addition of Neelix, Joe Carey, the Doctor, and Seven of Nine, walked onto the promenade of the station in a triumphant tone knowing they had just rescued a long lost starship that for a time was presumed destroyed by own known means.

Coming from another airlock was the crew of the Voyager. Captain Janeway was in front, followed by her crew. Although it would have seemed appropriate to have fanfare on the station to greet the long lost crew, most did not know what was going on although several people were eying the old Starfleet uniforms that were adorned on the Voyager crew.

The Doctor, Neelix, Seven, and Carey made their way over to join their fellow crewmembers.

"I can't believe you all managed to escape," Janeway had a surprised tone in her voice.

Seven spoke up. "It was Lieutenant Carey's idea to use your personal shuttle to get to the station and come back and rescue you all."

"And it worked too!" Neelix started to giggle in delight.

Janeway smiled at her moral officer. "Well I'm glad it worked too, for our sake!"

Captain Sisko walked over to greet Janeway for the first time in four years before she left the station to try to apprehend Chakotay and fellow Maquis crew. "Captain, nice to see you again." He extended his hand to shake Janeway's.

Janeway acknowledged and shook his hand. "Likewise Captain, likewise. I never thought I would be over in the Alpha Quadrant again in this short amount of time. I'm just glad my crew and I made it in one piece after all these years that we've been in the Delta Quadrant, facing the unknown."

The Voyager crew started to walk around, looking at the various shops and other aliens, all of them the familiar that they had seen before. Romulans, Klingons, Bajorans, Ferengi, Bolians, all species they knew. Of course some of the Voyager officers were a little surprised to see Klingons and Romulans on the station together since both species seemed to be mortal enemies of each other. But with the Dominion war going on, the crewmembers thought they had pretty much put their differences aside since they needed each other to win the war. It was very similar with both the Maquis and Starfleet crews to come together in order to survive and return home.

"I forgot how big this place is," Harry said as he was looking around the station right next to Paris and Torres.

Quark, the bartender for DS9 was cleaning a glass when he saw the Voyager crew walk on the promenade. But what stood out the most were two officers he met four years ago. He put down the glass and walked over to Paris and Kim. "Ah ha! There you are."

Kim, Paris, and other crewmembers heard the Ferengi speak and saw him approaching the two officers.

"I remember you two," Quark could not have forgotten their faces after what those two did to him several years ago.

Paris and Kim looked at each other and gave an "uh oh" as they saw the Quark make his way over to them. Torres just watched to see what was going to happen.

"You were the one I tried to sell some crystals too, weren't you? Quark was looking at the Asian officer.

"Uh yeah," was all Kim could muster out.

Quark gazed his eyes over at Paris. "And you're the one that messed up the deal I was trying to pull on him."

Paris nearly rolled his eyes. "That was four years ago. How can you even remember who we are and what you were trying to sell to us anyway?"

Quark smiled at the man. "I have the memory of a Tarkalean hawk. So, can I still offer you those crystals?"

Sisko decided to intervene. "Quark, stop harassing these two and move along before I get Odo to arrest you!"

"On what charge!" Quark couldn't even fathom why Sisko was making such an outrageous claim, though everyone always did that to Quark.

"For loitering on the promenade," Sisko explained.

"Loitering!" Quark nearly bit his tongue. "But I….." Quark decided to quit while the going was good and walked back to his bar.

Paris looked back at Sisko. "Thank you sir. That would have gotten ugly."

Sisko nodded. "Anytime." He turned his attention to Janeway. "First you're welcomed by the Dominion and then Quark. Sorry it had to start out this way with your first time back home."

Janeway padded Sisko's right shoulder. "We've been through worse!"

**Three days later**

It had been several days since the Voyager crew got back home. All the family members and friends had been notified of the Voyager crew returning home, and there was talk about going on all with fireworks, a ticker tape parade somewhere though there wasn't a particular city that was in mind for the parade yet, music from several orchestras and children's choirs from Vulcan, Andoria, Denobula, and a few other planets. Even the Romulans wanted to showcase one of their choirs on Earth for the return of the Voyager crew and the Romulans don't even care that much for the Federation or Earth in particular. However, there were still a few matters to attend to before the celebration could officially begin.

A large room filled Starfleet officers, ambassadors, civilians, and special guests from visiting Federation worlds and worlds allied with the Federation with their war against the Dominion. The walls were trimmed with white and the banner of the Federation was on the back wall along with the Starfleet insignia right next to it.

There were two sections for people to sit. One side and the Voyager crew along with some family members. The Voyager crew, including Janeway, Tuvok, and Kim were now wearing the standard uniforms with the gray shoulders and color undershirts for their respective department. On the other side were other Federation officers of various species, along with ambassadors from other worlds and even some Klingons in attendance. Also several Federation news service reporters were on hand with holocameras that were going to record the events of what was about to transpire.

A Tiburon male Starfleet officer with a rank of lieutenant junior grade wearing a gold uniform saw someone approaching from the side. "All rise."

A female Mazarite wearing a blue dress and blue earrings came walking on stage in front of the large crowd. She had brown hair, was about five feet and seven inches, and was in her fifties. This woman was the president of the Federation, President Felza B'jun. She walked up to a podium and looked out at the audience. "Please be seated." The audience obliged. "Bring out the accused."

Everyone looked to one side of the room. Chakotay, Torres, and the rest of the Maquis came walking out along with Paris. All of them were now in civilian clothing. Chakotay stood in the middle with Tom and B'Elanna by his side. The rest of the Maquis crew were behind them.

The President began to speak. "Mr. Chakotay, you and your crew were a part of the Maquis that were renegades of the Federation were you not?"

Chakotay sighed, looked at B'Elanna, and looked back at the President. "Yes Madam President."

"Captain Janeway's primary mission was to apprehend you and your crew along with rescuing her security chief and take you into custody," the President addressed Chakotay and his crew. "However, circumstances changed when you all were swept away to the other side of the galaxy. You put aside your differences and your crew melded with Janeway's crew and become one crew. Do you have any objections to this claim?"

"No ma'am," is the only thing Chakotay could say at this point.

The President continued. "Captain Janeway's reports have described you as a loyal and capable first officer, with a passion to get the crew home, and to follow the motto of Starfleet. You were very vocal about trying to put some of your fellow Maquis into high positions so their talents could shine such as Miss Torres here as chief engineer." The President touched a pad on the podium. "Your ability to get things done and easy going manner to let all crewmembers share their opinion on something is a trait Captain Janeway admired about you, that even though you were the Voyager's executive officer you still made sure everyone could speak their thoughts including the former Maquis."

The woman then turned to Tom Paris. "Mr. Paris, you were sent to help Captain Janeway by being an observer for the mission, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Paris responded.

"Your captain's reports have also described you as an outstanding officer who has not only been a capable helmsman but also a good medic. Your doctor has also said the same thing of you and says you have capable skills if you ever decided to become something in the medical field," the President was going through the report filed from both Janeway and the Doctor.

Paris was surprised the Doctor of all people would give him a satisfactory rating. Most of the time the doc seemed like he only tolerated Paris up to a point with the usual quick jibes at each other. But Tom was happy nonetheless that the Doctor did think of him as a good medic.

The President put down the pad and looked at the accused. "Your actions in the last four years has positioned you with tremendous respect by your captain and peers. You dedication to follow orders and duty as awarded you respect with your shipmates. You are all true examples of Starfleet officers that show strength, desire, will, determination, and wiliness to go above and beyond the call of duty. When problems arose, you found solutions. When your captain needed you the most, you were by her side. These things are the true definition of a good Starfleet officer. Because of your exemplary service, you are all dropped of all charges."

The noise from the crowd started to get loud as everyone started to talk. The Maquis and Tom Paris looked at each other and smiled.

The President raised her hand for the audience in attendance to be silent. "It is within this court that you all are also Starfleet officers with the same rank as you had before if you wish do continue your career in Starfleet. I know you all would like some time to get reacquainted with your loved ones, family and friends. You have at your own discretion to be on leave." The President joyous tone faded and reality set back in as she looked at everyone. "Know this, the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans are at a costly battle with the Cardassians and the Dominion. Another ship such as the Voyager, one that has survived difficulties and overcome impossible odds would be a great addition to the allied fleet. But take your time."

The President looked at the former Maquis and Janeway and her crew. "It has been difficult journey that you all have faced, but everyone is happy you all returned. Welcome home. Court is now adjourned."

Sometime later in the evening, the Voyager crew gathered in a large dinning room that overlooked Golden Gate Bridge. The crew were dressed in dinner jackets and dresses, very formal. There was an orchestra, several special guests such as ambassadors and admirals, as well as the Federation news service on hand taking pictures and asking various Voyager crewmembers about being home, if they're going to stay in Starfleet, what it was like being on the other side of the galaxy, etc.

Tom Paris was chatting with his parents while holding a drink. His father was wearing his admiral's uniform on while his mother was wearing a green dress. Both parents were in their late fifties.

Owen Paris looked at his son with admiration and smiled. "Son, I am so proud of you and what you accomplished. I know it wasn't easy."

For the first time in his life, Tom's father was giving him praise. But then again he probably thought he would never see his son again. "Thanks dad. It really means a lot. It hasn't been an easy path, but it's been a good one."

"Chief helm officer of the Starship Voyager," Tom's Mom said with enthusiasm. "That's got a good ring to it Tom."

Tom couldn't help but blush. "Don't forget, I'm also lieutenant junior grade too." But before his parents could say anything Tom spotted B'Elanna and wanted her to come over to him. He looked at her. "Mom, dad, this is Lieutenant junior grade B'Elanna Torres, chief engineer and also my girlfriend. B'Elanna, these are my parents Owen and Helen Paris."

B'Elanna was nervous meeting Tom's folks. She held at her hand as it began to shake due to her being nervous. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Paris." She looked at Tom's father and extended her hand. "Sir."

"We can dispense with the formal protocol B'Elanna," Tom's mother said. "Call me Helen."

"And call me Owen," the man smiled at Torres.

This was a lot for Torres to take in. She smiled. "Thanks. Tom here is a great guy and really redeemed himself. He's one of the best people I've ever met and has made me a better person when being around him. You guys did a great job in raising him."

Owen and Helen were touched with B'Elanna's kind words. But before they could return the compliment, she saw a man whom she hadn't seen in a very long time. "May you all excuse me, there's someone I need to speak too."

"Of course," Owen acknowledged. As soon as B'Elanna walked away, Owen looked at his son with a somewhat serious smile. "So Tom, how close are you and B'Elanna anyway?"

Helen hit her husband. "Owen, you have got to be kidding me!"

"What!" Owen cried out. "I was just curious!"

But before Tom could say something, he saw Harry walking over to him. "Here's another person I want you guys to meet." Harry finally joined his friend and looked at him and his parents. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet my good friend Ensign Harry Kim, chief operations officer. Harry, my father Owen and my mother Helen."

"Sir, ma'am," Harry greeted both parents. "Tom's a great guy. We've been through a lot together and I like to say he has been one of the best friends I have ever had, although he has tried to set me up with one too many dates in the past."

"Oh come on Harry!" Tom cried out.

Helen and Owen laughed.

Elsewhere B'Elanna was talking to an older gentleman in his early fifties. "I can't believe you're here."

The man didn't really know what to say. It had been years since he had last seen her, but her face was still the same. It had never aged a day. "I wanted to see you."

B'Elanna's temper was elevated somewhat. "How did you know I was here? I haven't talked to you in years and all of a sudden I see you on my first night back on Earth?"

"B'Elanna, this is hard for me too!" The man had a sharp tone in his voice. But he tried to control himself.

"How did you find me anyway?" She was curious how the man knew she was at the party tonight, of all places.

"I had spoken to your mother sometime ago. Actually she talked to me," the man replied. "She was worried about you, said you joined the Maquis."

"Mom thought it was a dumb idea for me to get involved with them, just like how she thought it was a bad idea that I should go to Starfleet Academy," B'Elanna rebutted back.

"B'Elanna, your mother was just looking out for your best interest. If I were around, I would have helped guide you to a better life than to join the Maquis. But that was wishful thinking on my part. I regret not being a part of your life when you needed me, especially when you were older," the man said.

"Too bad you ran out on me and mom," B'Elanna fought back. She was fighting back the pain she had kept inside her all of these years from him not being there when she needed him the most.

"I don't want to fight with you B'Elanna!" The man said in a sharp tone. "I came here to see you, my daughter. I knew this was a bad idea." He looked away from her and looked down. "Maybe, maybe…Maybe I shouldn't have come."

He started to move away from her a little but B'Elanna spoke up. "Dad wait." B'Elanna's father looked at her daughter. "Despite carrying some anger towards you, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to see you."

"You too sweetie," B'Elanna's father replied with a sympathetic smile. B'Elanna walked over to her father and gave him a hug. Perhaps this was the first step in trying to heal those old wounds of hers that kept on giving her pain.

"So, dad," B'Elanna began to speak. "How did you know I was here."

"I have a few friends in Starfleet who just happened to get a hold of the records from that ship you were on when you all made contacts several months back," the man said. "Once I heard the Voyager was back, I decided to come here to see you. Your mother would have come, but it's such a long journey from the Klingon homeworld to Earth."

B'Elanna gave a sly smile at her father. "I did speak with mom a few days ago when I got back. She's on here way over here via shuttlecraft to see me."

That caused B'Elanna's father to grow stiff. He hadn't seen his ex wife in a good number of years, but spoke to her on occasion when she was having problems with their daughter. The conversations between the two parents were less than ideal though. "Your mother is coming here? Well, I um, guess I'll let you two catch up then."

B'Elanna could see the resistance in her father's face when she mentioned her mother. "Dad, I want you to be with me to. I want to catch up with you, tonight." She smiled at her father.

"And I would love to catch up with you too," he looked at his daughter. A new dawn seemed to arise and a new relationship, or a rather old relationship that had gone away, was blossoming.

B'Elanna wrapped her left arm around her father's right arm. "Come on, I want you to meet Tom."

"Tom?" The man was puzzled. "Who's he?"

"My boyfriend," Torres smiled at her father. One thing her father feared were guys always trying to hit on her for one thing, sex. Of course, all fathers had that fear.

"Boyfriend!" He looked at her daughter. "Is he a good guy?"

"The best," she replied back.

His daughter wasn't known for dating too many guys, especially when he always looked out for her when she was in high school. He was cautious and weary of other boys, as most fathers usually are, but once he observed that B'Elanna never seemed to date men or even women, he was a little more relaxed. Still, seeing her always single did worry him to a point since she seemed to isolate herself from other people, including people in high school who tried to reach out to her for friendship.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad sweetie. You deserve to have a good man in your life." They started to walk. "Come, tell me more about what's been going on with you while we go find this Tom fellow."

Chakotay had walked over to see Janeway. After seeing her talk to a man he assumed was her former fiancé and meeting his wife, Chakotay observed Kathryn seemed to be depressed. He decided to talk to her. "Captain, mind if I join you?"

Janeway, who was nursing a drink, looked at the man and smiled. "Sure."

There was a pause between the two officers. Chakotay decided to break the ice. "So, I see you talked to what I assume to be Mark and his wife?"

Kathryn acknowledged and nodded. "They seem quite happy together." She paused for a moment. "She's very attractive. Mark always knew how to attract gorgeous women."

"Giving yourself a compliment," Chakotay smiled, "that's a first for you." They started to chuckle together before Kathryn's smile faded.

"The problem is, I look at her and see what could have been with Mark and me if we weren't stranded in the Delta Quadrant," she said.

"Kathryn, you must not say these things. They do not do you any good," Chakotay looked at the woman who was a close friend to him. He didn't like to see her look like this with this depressed state of mind. "You were like this three years ago when we started to receive letters from home and you got a letter from Mark."

Kathryn still seemed to frown at not being with Mark. No matter what, she couldn't get over it. "I'm sorry Chakotay, it's just seeing him with someone else…"

Chakotay touched Kathryn's chin and pushed it to look at him. "Don't. We've all had losses while we're gone. We can't dwell on things that could have been." He placed his hand off of her chin. "Look at me, I lost a lot of good friends from the Dominion war. The Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar nearly killed all the people I knew to be close to me. I would like to have them back, to see them and tell them where I've been all these years. I'm sure quite a few of them must have been wondering where I was at. But I can't. They're gone. The only thing I can do at this point is to move on. They'll still be a part of me, but I have to move on, just like how you have to move on with your life."

Janeway smiled at the man. She padded him on his left shoulder and nudged it a little. "You're right as always." She sipped a little bit of her drink. Somehow talking to Chakotay always helped her see clarity when she would have been distraught. That's always a marking of a good first officer.

"So," Chakotay began, "What about your dog? You going to get her back?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Mark and I discussed this and said it would be best for the dog to stay with him since he's been taking care of her for four years. I don't know if the dog would even recognize me at this point."

"You going to see her anyway?" Chakotay asked.

Janeway nodded. "Mark told me to come by sometime this week to see Mollie and told him I would love too. He always said she's pregnant again and is due to have another litter of puppies within a month and told me I could have one."

"That's great to hear," Chakotay responded. His attention was interrupted when he saw B'Elanna with an older man walking. "Would you take a look at that."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and then at what he was looking at. "You talking about B'Elanna and the older man?" Chakotay replied with a 'yep'. Kathryn was now curious. "Who is that man anyway?"

"That's B'Elanna's father," Chakotay was still looking at them as they passed by people. "They haven't spoken in years. I guess he decided to come see her. Good for him."

Janeway had heard that B'Elanna and her father was on less than ideal terms and knew she hadn't spoken to her father in quite some time. As she looked at her and her father, she couldn't help feel happy for her. Hopefully B'Elanna had found some peace with her father.

Neelix was making his way around the room and talking to various people. He had met Lieutenant Ayala and his family as well as Lieutenant Carey's family for the first time. He was happy to see his crewmates reunited with their families for the first time in over four years. That gave Neelix great joy, though it also showed him that perhaps he would want to have a family sometime in the not so distant future. He did think about Kes after seeing the families of the Starfleet officers and if they would have had a child or possibly children together. But of course Kes was in another state. Neelix hoped wherever she was that Kes was safe. Maybe she would come and see him sometime. Maybe she would come to visit Earth. Maybe she had already seen Earth before.

As Neelix made his way, he spotted Tuvok and his family. He decided to walk over and meet them since he had heard a great deal about Tuvok's family, though most of it was from Neelix asking the Vulcan about his background.

Tuvok was mid conversation with his family when the Talaxian walked up to him. Tuvok finished his sentence, looked at Neelix, and nodded at him. "Everyone, I would like you to meet someone who has helped me for these past four years, though his presence can be a bit daunting at times. This is Neelix, a Talaxian Voyager picked up at the beginning of our voyage when we were swept to the other side of the galaxy."

Neelix smiled at Tuvok's wife, his three sons, his daughter, and grandchild. "Hello, it's wonderful to meet you all finally. Mr. Tuvok has told me all about you all."

Tuvok began to speak. "Neelix, I want you to meet my wife T'Pel, my three sons, my daughter, and my granddaughter."

Tuvok's daughter in law looked at the Talaxian. "Mr. Neelix, would you like to hold my daughter?"

"I would love to," Neelix was all bubbly with warmth and joy. He grabbed the child and held her. "I've always wanted a child of my own. This reminds me of the times I held Naomi when she was this age."

"Mr. Neelix is the godfather of Naomi, a role in which Neelix has performed admirably," Tuvok was speaking the truth that Neelix was an excellent godfather and knew he would probably be a good father if he ever became one.

Though Neelix never did get too much praise if any from Tuvok, he was delighted that Tuvok was shelling those out to him.

"So what do you do on the Voyager Mr. Neelix?" T'Pel asked the man.

Neelix took a quick second to gather his thoughts spoke. "Well I'm the ship's cook, ambassador, and moral officer."

"Moral officer?" One of Tuvok's sons asked.

"Yeah, it's like an unofficial counselor for the ship," Neelix replied. "Basically I help people with their problems, and believe me we had a lot of people who needed some help. Why there was one time where I had to help Tuvok here when we joined together for a time when we also crossed with a plant and…."

"Thank you Mr. Neelix," Tuvok had to stop the Talaxian from rambling on with such things, especially with the event where they were merged and became the Tuvix person.

"Merged together?" T'Pel looked curiously at her husband. He simply shook his head at her to drop the subject, something in which Tuvok would probably say something later on.

Harry Kim had finally found his parents and began to speak to them. "No mom, I'm sure I'll get promoted to lieutenant junior grade at some point."

"But Harry, you've done so much from the letters you gave us," Harry's mother said.

Harry was tired of having the same conversation with them, especially with his mother who wants to go up to Captain Janeway and demand that she promote him. However, that was going to work, or would it?

"Son you look good," Harry's father said as he smiled and padded his son's shoulder. "And I see you gained a little weight while you were stuck on the other side too."

Harry was embarrassed that his father even mentioned that. Even though he hasn't seen his parents in four years, they still seem to embarrass him.

"So what have you guys been doing all these years?" Harry decided to change the subject.

"Besides wondering if you were still alive or not and grieving for the loss of you, well…." his father trailed off with his thought.

"Hey, I'm here now, your own son, your only son," Harry responded. "Don't say that stuff around me. I didn't know if I would ever see you guys again." From all the skirmishes that he had been through, it was plausible that Harry might not ever see his family again, especially since he was on the other side of the galaxy. However, he and the rest of the crew had to remain hopeful they would get home someday. When they finally made contact with the Alpha Quadrant thanks to sending the Doctor using Hirogen technology and then receiving letters from home, Harry and the rest of the crew became even more optimistic they would see their loved ones again.

"I'm sorry son," Harry's dad didn't mean to use those words in context. "Your mother and I started a garden a few years ago."

"But I thought you didn't like growing your own food?" Harry questioned his parents.

"We didn't, but when we first picked our vegetables and ate them, we fell in love," Harry's mother said.

"Ah, I see it was love at first sight," Harry had to throw in a low brow joke."

"I guess," Harry's father said. He then saw a lady in the background who seemed like she wanted to talk to Harry. That lady was none other than Libby, Harry's girlfriend that he had left behind when he got swept away to the Delta Quadrant. "Speaking of loves at first sight, there's someone who wants to speak to you," Harry's father replied as he pointed Harry to the young lady's general direction.

Harry looked at Libby for the first time in years. Yes he did see her in an alternate reality where he had stayed behind and was not a part of the Voyager crew. But he didn't consider that the real Libby. Libby was the same woman who didn't seem to age. She still had her brown hair, though it was a bit shorter than what Harry remembered before. She also had that killer smile that Harry enjoyed and the fair skin that was pleasant.

"We'll talk to you later Harry," Harry's mother smiled as she placed her hand on his arm. Both parents walked off to leave their son with the woman who Harry had fallen in love with years ago.

Libby at first was silent, staring at the young man, well not as young as she had remembered him before. She let out a smile. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Libby," Harry smiled. He reached over and grabbed her hands. They were as warm and inviting as he had remembered.

Libby began to speak. "I…I….I thought you were dead. I never thought I would see you again."

"I never thought I would see you again either," Harry was still holding onto Libby's hands. "All those nights when I went to bed, I thought about you."

Libby's eyes started to swell up a little. Harry could tell he said something that provoked an emotional response of sadness. They both looked at each other for a few moments, each other gazing in each other's eyes, and enjoying each other's company for the first time in years. Harry didn't want to lose this moment. He still didn't know if this could be real or not for he had dreamt this picture a thousand times before. He felt Libby let go of his gaze.

Libby started to cry. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry looked at her at a loss, puzzled at her expression. "For what?"

"Harry, I know we were supposed to be together, but after I learned that you died, I had to move on with my life," Libby was still crying. "I never thought I would see you again. I wanted to believe you were still out there, somewhere, but I had to move on.

"What are you trying to tell me Libby?"

Libby was still crying. She looked at Harry and then turned around and looked at a man and a baby. They approached Libby. It was all too perfectly clear to Harry that the man was Libby's husband and the baby was hers. A piece of the love between Harry and Libby seemed to vanish as Harry looked at the two. The connection they had seemed to vanish in that moment when he realized what was going on.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Libby said. She decided to introduce the two to him. "This is my husband Kurt and my daughter Kimberly."

Kurt was a strapping man around thirty years of age. Around six feet tall, well built, brown hair, brown eyes, some one that Harry knew could catch Libby's eye. Harry shook Kurt's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kurt nodded. "Libby here has told me about you, even before you returned. She said you're a good man and that she was very grateful to have known a caring person."

Harry didn't want to acknowledge the man because he still felt Libby was supposed to be his, but he knew this Libby, not the one he had known before he was stranded, was now gone. "Thank you. You seem like a good man for her. Just be sure to take good care of her. She's something special."

"I will," Kurt replied. He gave the baby to Libby and decided to walk over to one of the buffet tables and leave them alone.

Libby looked at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled and shook his head at her apology. "Don't be sorry Libby. You said so yourself, I was gone and there was no way of knowing I was still alive. You had to move on."

Libby was somewhat glad Harry understood, though it still didn't make the situation better. "So, did you ever find someone while you were away?"

Harry shook his head. "No. There wasn't anyone on the Voyager that I was interested in." He looked at Libby's daughter and then back at Libby. "She's got your eyes and smile. Take care of yourself Libby." Harry smiled and walked away. He noticed Libby was still crying. The sadness he saw in her eyes was the very same sadness he was feeling but it was being kept inside. His one true love was now lost forever even though he was in the same room with her. Maybe Libby, the one true love was gone forever, but there was always Libby the friend. Maybe…

The Doctor noticed Seven of Nine was trying to hide herself in the background and walked over to her. "Seven?"

The ex Borg didn't seem to enjoy herself. "This experience is awkward for me. I do not like social gatherings."

The Doctor chuckled. "I would imagine so, being assimilated for such a long time and not developing the ever important social skills one gains in his or her years. I can imagine this must be very difficult for you."

"In deed it is," Seven retorted.

The Doctor was trying to find a way to connect with the young woman. "Seven, you've been away for part of your life. A part of you was taken by the Borg when you were assimilated at a young age and now you're back at your home again. Embrace that Seven. Look at everyone around you. They've been gone away for all these years, cut off from their friends and loved ones, and look at them now. They're all enjoying each other's company."

Seven frowned. "But I wasn't cut off from anyone. I do not know anyone here other than the crew."

"Annika…."

Seven and the Doctor turned their attention to an older woman, wearing a brown shirt and brown pants, approaching the two.

Seven stared at the woman who addressed her by her human name. "Do I know you?"

The older woman smiled. "When you were younger you did. I'm Irene Hansen, your aunt."

Seven just stood there, frozen, not being able to move or even say anything for the first time. The Doctor simply whispered in her ear to go talk to the woman. The Doctor decided it would be to leave and for the two to get acquainted with each other.

As the Doctor walked away from Seven, he was approached by an older man. "So you're the Mark One that is still practicing medicine on that starship."

The Doctor turned around and stood face to face with himself, well a person that had the same face as him. It was his creator, Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, the real one. The man himself was wearing a Starfleet uniform with a gold shirt. His hair was about like the Doctor's though a few gray hairs was creeping through.

"It's good to know that some of my work is still put to good use," Zimmerman responded.

"Doctor Zimmerman," the Doctor smiled and started to shake his hand, "I'm honored to finally meet you sir."

Zimmerman looked at the holographic doctor for a moment. "How is it that you're here and not confined to your prison?"

The Doctor was trying to figure out what prison was. "Oh, you mean the Voyager sickbay?" The Doc wasn't for sure if Zimmerman was joking or serious. His facial expression was mute. "I have this, a mobile emitter from the twenty-ninth century I picked up last year."

Zimmerman examined the device on the uniform of the Doctor's left arm. "I see. How did you acquire such a device?"

"Well it's a long story, but suffice to say, I got it while I was in San Francisco in nineteen-ninety-six," the Doctor responded.

"Nineteen-ninety-six?" Zimmerman's left eyebrow raised up just a bit.

"It's a long story, one I would gladly share with you," the Doctor seemed like he was making some headway with his creator despite hearing how difficult he could be with people.

"I look forward to hearing it," Zimmerman said. "You seem to have had quite an adventure on Voyager. Tell me more."

And with that, the Doctor began to tell Doctor Zimmerman about different stories, adventures, and meeting new life forms. It was something Zimmerman didn't think the EMH would have done if he hadn't been stranded on the other side of the galaxy.

A little while had past as everyone talked to their family members and reconnected with their friends and other loved ones and meeting new people in the process. After a while Janeway thought it would be a could time to wrap things up with a speech she had been preparing for the last day or so when she found out she and the rest of the crew were going to be thrown a party.

She walked to the center of the room, held a spoon next to her glass, and tapped it. "Attention, attention everyone."

The crew and their respective families and friends stopped what they were doing to give Captain Janeway their undivided attention.

"It's been four years since any of us were back home. At first we were swept away from anything remotely resembling home or any of the native species we've encountered. With my order to destroy the Caretaker's array, we were very much alone in the Delta Quadrant. Here on one side was my crew, and on the other side was Chakotay's crew. Combining the two crews together seemed the logical choice, but I have to tell you all it was a bold move, one in which I did not know if it would last or not," Janeway was talking.

The crew looked around each other. Some smiled while others kept their composure. This was the first time they have heard what their captain thought when combining the Maquis and Starfleet crews together.

Janeway continued. "At first it was a little rough. There were some people who didn't want to convey to the rules and regulations of Starfleet. I could sympathize with your attitude as I would have done the same thing. However, as the months pass, the crews combined and worked together. From the greetings I got when I saw you all on the bridge or in the corridors, to the messages Neelix brought to my attention from your concerns on various obstacles we faced, I knew you all were the finest crew I've ever been associated with."

Some of the crew by now had some tears coming out. This speech Janeway was giving was very emotional and very moving. Captain Janeway seemed to be getting watery eyes too.

Janeway smiled as she looked around the room. "We were tested as a crew, no doubt. From Seska and Michael Jonas, to the Kazon takeover, it was a battle for all of us. When we regained the Voyager back from the hands of the Kazon, I knew our crew would get through anything no matter how hard, no matter how difficult. Even after our battle with the Borg and Species 8472, to the Hirogen takeover where we were forced to participate in their hunts in the holodecks, we somehow got through those things. I now we're here, together on Earth. It was a difficult beginning for everyone, and the journey proved to be very dangerous and very bumpy, but we got through it as a crew and more importantly as a family."

Janeway raised her glass to her crew and continued. "You all are much more than just a crew. You all know that by now. You all are part of my family, each of you. We all are. We've done something no one else could ever do. Out of the difficulties and the obstacles we faced, we came out strong and our bond grew tighter as a crew and as a family. We lost some people along the journey, and one departed for a new existence, but we stayed together. To each of you, to my family, I salute you to the journey we've been through together."

Everyone saluted to not just the Captain, but to each other. There were nods and 'here here's' from the crew. What Janeway said echoed what they all felt along the way the past four years, they were a family despite the differences.

After a few moments of letting the crew celebrate what she meant, Janeway continued. "Now we have other matters to attend to. We have an ongoing war with the Dominion. Despite that Starfleet would like for us to get back and join the fight, they have assured me that we can take as much time as we can in readjusting back to being home. There's no time table on relaxing, spending time with friends or family. You all can have all the time you want. And despite the fact I don't want to admit this, some of you might not come back to Voyager. That's alright. You might just want to spend time with your family knowing that if you got sent back to the trenches, you might never see your loved ones again. I couldn't blame you for that. No matter what you do with your lives, no matter if you come back to the Voyager, I do thank each and every one of you and wish you all the best."

Janeway raised her glass again and walked away. The crew saluted again. Each of them knew it was going to be a while before they got back to the ship. They had their families and friends to visit now. And knowing that some might not come back to Starfleet or to the Voyager, they were all family, and that's something they shall always remember.

**The End**


End file.
